


A Fairy's Soul

by Swalublue



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Love, Multi, Other, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: Timmy Turner is a beloved icon all throughout Fairy World. So much so he earn the honorary title of Sword & Shield. Sixty-two years have passed since his transformation into adulthood. And he was dying from leukemia, and so with mounting pressure. The Fairy Council saves transforms him into a Fairy. And now he must endure the consequences that comes with it.
Relationships: Chloe Carmichael & Poof Cosma & Timmy Turner, Chloe Carmichael & Timmy Turner, Cosmo Cosma/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Jorgen Von Strangle/Tooth Fairy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

Prologue

He was their Sword & Shield.

Their sworn protector.

A beacon of light to guide all of Fairy kind.

And for that reason, he was a beloved to the Fairy race. As in his stride, he had left etches upon all of Fairy kind. Rising from an egregious childhood to become a man who shaped history. A man who saved the fairies from themselves. And is for this very reason why upon his eighteen birthday he was given a gift unlike any other. With all the generosity that the Fairy race had to offer. They gave him a gift that he truly deserved unlike any other. He upon entering into adulthood would be allowed to keep his godparents. Stay mortal and grow old alongside them or become an immortal fairy. Fly above the cloud and for the rest of eternity spread his wings and bring joy to those who need it. And he walked away. He left losing his memories, his godparents while holding the hand of his blonde lover. The two of them walked away from it all leaving the fairies to face adulthood. And it brought Fairy World to its knees.

Anger, outrage, and emotions came in a flurry. As upon his birthday, they had prepared a party unlike any other. So much magic was flying through the sky it illuminated it like the Aurora Borealis. Godkids had gathered from around the world and so did every fairy. In celebration of this once in a lifetime child. As he would ascend from the mortal world to theirs. A transformation unlike any other. But he never showed. They waited all night and never once did he reveal his face. No word could be used to describe how they felt. Outrage followed and months of instability rocked Fairy Word. As knowledge of his choice leaked. How could they just let him go? He was their protector, their shield against the darkness. And the weapon that gilded them against the enemies who dared to ruin all they had worked for.

It was a hard transition for many. And the news media had a heyday for all they had to do was tell the truth. Tell them of his mortality, his inevitable day, and what it would mean. The Fairy Council. Took quite some time to come to terms with it. His choice was forever written in the history books. As one of the most interesting case studies that would bring with it a myriad of debates. And many headlines arose questioning the council decision, "Is Fairy World in danger?" One asked. Another titled with crimson letters, "Is our Sword & Shield in danger?"

And lastly, but most popular, "Did the Fairy Council commit treason?" These headlines sprung up like weeds. Once one guy cut down a hundred more were firmly rooted. But with the council never responding his former godparents took the brute of their wrath. Facing social ostracization that made Death's wrath look like a joke. Though they never balked, lashed out, or cried. They stayed strong and went back to work. Accepting his choice though it did leave phantom pains. Once in which they wouldn't allow it to be known. As they still had doubts and missed him dearly. But he needed to face adulthood on his own and for that reason they took it. Accepted it, and learned to deal with it.

And the Fairy council? They were as two-faced as one could be. While in public they openly accepted his choice, but behind closed doors. They had whispered conversations of deceit. To allow someone to die when they had the power to prevent this. Someone who once his body finally lapsed due to age and weakened. Their enemies wouldn't wait to strike. With a single blow and kill him or worse. Turning him into an instrument of evil or worse. And in secret began preparations for their plan. There was clearly doubt in their mind, they knew what they were doing was wrong. And all the implications it would mean, but to save their Sword & Shield they would do anything.

And in the blink of an eye. Sixty-two years passed and as they watched the man. He was a glutton from trouble. He nearly fell into the brink of despair, and they would sometimes give a helping hand. Never directly, never completely. Never enough to steal the strife from his life, but enough to keep him stable. It was a risky thing, but the reward was never greater. They knew the Anti-Fairies and Pixies were always watching. Even if not directly they were watching for a single slip up, and soon he was admitted to the hospital. And as they beat the final preparations for their plan. Someone leaked his medical records to the public. How they got a hold of it, who did it was unknown. But it pushed the Council into overdrive. Fearing losing to their opponents or losing him. They struck at midnight.

It took a moment to confirm it was him, but once they did. They appeared in the room to see the man strapped to his bed. With tubes and wires coming across a few flowers and gifts laid unopened. He was a man now eight years old. Mostly bald on the top of his head while the rest of his hair was white. He wore a white medical outfit, and he was silky. Once seeing him asleep they performed their act. Swirling the room with magic and filling his body. And no one batted an eye. They saved his life from a mortal parcel by giving him a curse. Stealing his birthright and giving him a curse. For their betrayal, he would have a debut to pay. And one in which he could only pay, but it was worth it. Once his body had finished the transformation he landed on the bed. With that, they changed everyone's memories and wiped most knowledge of his existence. Only leaving what the government needed to not raise an eyebrow. Or affect his family and with that, they poofed on over to Fairy Worlds Hospital.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the cartoon show. So the live-action movies aren't cannon to this fic nor are certain episodes. For example "Let Sleeper Dog's Lie" (season 9 episode 25) isn't cannon, but "The secret origins of Denziel Crocker is" (Season 3 episode 10). The official ending to the show was what we see at the end of "Channel Chasers" (Season 4 episode 25) and this is past that ending. Timmy is 80 years old in this fic. Which in human standards would make him old in Fairies he's a toddler. Also minor thing their may be elements of shows more like the Jetsons, but it's not a crossover. I'm just imagining that the way FOP was going is they would be moving towards something similar technology wise.


	2. An Unexpected Package

Chapter 1   
Pain. Was gouging through every vein in his body. He shot up from his slumber to eject bile from his inners. His throat was dry. He placed his head against whatever he was laying on and closed his eyes. Trying to stop the throbbing in his head. Ignoring the voices that emerged around him. Most likely it was the nurses or the doctor. Sleep was the one thing he needed and so he dozed off. He relaxed in his sleep like a warm wave of heat spread across his body. It felt like a warm cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter day. Or the feeling of a single snowflake touching one’s skin. The rest of his sleep was undisturbed. The next thing he remembered was the feeling of something stroking his hair. “Timmy you need to wake up already. Please?” A warm loving voice rang in his dreams and was soothing to the ear. In a way, it was familiar to him, but he couldn't remember who it was. “Come on Timmy wake up.” The voice pleaded. “You need to eat before something...please just wake up.”   
The next thing he felt was something poked him. Lightly, but it caused his sore body to ache in pain. Only causing him to groan and shift in his sleep. “Let me sleep.”   
“Sorry sport no can do.” The voice replied and pocked him again only causing more pain. “Sorry, but you won’t get up.” Shifting slowly in his slumber to shift away from the woman. Only for the warm blanket that was covering him to be snatched. And a cold breeze touched his skin only causing him to shutter. Finally giving in he opened his eyes. It took a moment to regain his wit. The first thing he noticed was the world was alive. Swirling with energy. It made the world more alive, and colorful. The room also smelled like lemons, apple cider, and lavender. It tickled the nose, and the next thing he met was a pair of pink eyes staring at him. And her arms wrapped around him tears were in her eyes. “You're okay. You’ve scared us.”   
“Are you an angel?” His voice was scratchy to the ears that only caused him pain. She chuckled lightly. The woman was no taller than he was at the age of ten. She had a pink swirl on top of her head, and wore a long red skirt with ruffle, a pink sleeveless crop shirt, and matching pink leggings. With a small crown levitating a few centimeters above her head, round wings on her back. She had a feminine figure, and looking at her brought him a form of deja vu.   
“No sport I’m not.” She whispered into his ear. “Come on let’s get you something to eat.” He looked at her, but just nodded his head or at least attempted to anyway. “After that we can give you something to help with the pain. If you need it of course.” Timmy was unsure how to act as they walked? Floated? He wasn’t sure. As this entire thing felt surreal. Like he had been here before, but nothing came to mind. They moved into the kitchen, and the woman healed him in her grip. “Umh Oh about pancakes?”   
“Sure?”  
“AligAlrightt I’m gonna have to let you go.”   
“Okay?” She let him go, and he was even more confused. Why was the whole world smaller than before? The woman looked happy in a way, but still uncertain. Why do you look so familiar? He wondered as she moved with a smile, and opened up to small talk. Which irked him. She asked all kinds of questions on his family life, romantic ones, and more. Which made him uncomfortable. How did she know so much about him? He did tell her some things, but kept a lot of it quite. After finishing up a stack she moved over towards the wooden table and placed a plate.   
“Would you like some water?”   
Yes.” He crocked. She smiled and picked up a wand from nowhere. With a simple wave of it and poofed up a glass of water. Timmy looked at her and sat down. The house didn’t look any bigger than a small apartment. With few furniture, wooden walls and floors. Something about the house was almost unreal to him, almost magical. After taking a moment to study the world and it’s beauty he carefully took a bite from the pancakes. After scaring it down his sore throat he devoured the food without a second thought. The taste was unlike any other. He could taste the butter melted against the flour, and the individual packs of fruits, and vegetables. It watered in his mouth and left him satisfied. Without a second though the woman kept a watchful gaze over him, but spent time cooking. “What the heck was that? It tastes amazing. Are you sure you’re not an angel?”   
“Positive.” She replied with a smirk on her face. “It's going to be like that for a while till your taste buds adjust to your new body. Plus being in the hospital for months, and then the last couple of days foods going to taste like that. And there's a lot more where that comes from..”   
“You mean I get to eat food like this all the time?”   
“Essentially She admitted, “For the next 150 to 200 thousand years or so. After that. Just depends on how long you live with us, and visit. Anyway, how much pain are you in?”   
“Pain? Not that bad honestly. I’m mostly sore, and my throat is dry.” He admitted, “Are you some kind of nurse? Cause honestly the pain hasn’t been that bad since the night before? I don’t know. How long have I been out?” He asked, and watched as the woman bit her tongue. She thought a moment before responding to him.   
“Six months.”   
Timmy paused, “What?”   
“You’ve been out for six months Timmy. Half a year. After the…” She trailed off and took a moment. “Anyway, you probably don't remember me. I’m Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma.”   
“Well hi, Wanda. What are you exactly? I mean you look human, but….” He trailed off trying to find the right words. “And have we met before you look familiar to me? And what do you mean by six months? What about Chloe? Oh-”   
“Calm down. Chloe’s fine. Jorgen’s been watching over her and so has the Fairy Council. Look please don’t stress yourself she’s fine, and your daughters with her.” That raised an eyebrow. “Look, Timmy, I only asked you those questions to test your memories. I know a lot about you or used to, anyway. Long ago. And you did just get out of surgery a couple of months ago your body still healing.”   
“Surgery? For what?”   
“What they did to you. When they promised they wouldn't. Look let’s not worry about that now. I know two people who are going to die when they see you awake.” She smiled. “Come on. After we get Cosmo, and Poof up. We have a few things to do, and you’ll get the answers you’re looking for.”   
“Okay?” Timmy said rather unsure so far this was with the strangest dream in the world or the weirdest afterlife.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After getting smothered with hugs, tears, and apologies. Which reminded him way too much of Chloe. Along with an assortment of questions. They poofed over to Fairy Worlds Hospital. Which had a serene calming atmosphere. They had come for a checkup. He had been in a coma for six months. And the longer he was awake the more real this was becoming. Chances of this being a dream or the afterlife ever decreasing. Which only made him more uncomfortable at the thought. "Well, I've got good news, great news, and bad news." Dr. Rip Studwell told them looking up from his clipboard. Timmy was currently sitting on an examination table. As a nurse was filling out some paperwork and checking over a monitor.

"What's the bad news?" Wanda asked.

"I'm handsome." Studwell replied, "And thanks to you kiddo. I, Dr. Rip Studwell with my good looks and charm. Have forever put my name in the history books. Not only did I save Fairy Worlds Sword & Shield, but performed one of the most complicated surgeries in our history. Which is going to make me popular with the ladies." He smiled and Poof looked at him puzzled.

"Aren't you already popular with the ladies?" Poof asked.

"Correct, but even more so. See not only am I a doctor, but I also play one on tv. And ladies love doctors that can act." He rubbed Timmy's brown hair, "But there's bad news. The cost of the surgery is ridiculously expensive. And your insurance won't cover it. Well, they might since he is our Sword & Shield, but….good luck with that."

"Of course they wouldn't." Timmy shook his head, "Why do fairies need insurance? You have near unlimited magic at your disposal. What was the surgery about? And why would I need surgery if you have magic?" Timmy asked. Fairies, magic, surgery. It left his head spinning, and the ace had dulled. The thought of Crocker, a man who tormented him for decades. Bringing misery with every glance had even been right or had some right idea. Left his hurling in his stomach. That creep had followed him from fifth grade to college and beyond.

"To save your life. The thing is we don't know what the Fairy Council did. Or how they turned you into a Fairy. We do know magic was, but what type of magic is the question. It couldn't have been Fairy Magic as that's against Da Rulez. It wasn't genie magic. There were complications I had to fix, but thanks to my good looks and charm. You're going to be fine." Dr. Rip Studwell smiled and flashed his teeth. The light in the room glistened off his teeth. "Once you start channeling magic. Your body will heal itself, but we don't know when that will be. So until then, you are going to leech off of Cosmo, and magic." Timmy nodded his head but was perplexed.

"Great. Anything else we need to know?" Timmy asked.

"Immediately after you get your rattle, start practicing your magic. If not, you're going to stunt your ability to use magic. You need to practice every day. Luckily your...parents? I'm assuming of course; are godparents. Practice is going to be plentiful. But it will be painful at the start. The more you practice the less painful it's going to be. You'll just have to work through it." He explained, "I would recommend basic wand techniques and transformations."

"Don't you mean wand? Since-" Dr. Rip Studwell cut him off.

"No. I mean rattle. As in a baby rattle. Wands are too dangerous in your current state. Rattles are made to withstand fairy baby magic. Giving you a wand would only cause problems for you, and those around you. You need a rattle. Like your brother Poof." He explained pointing to the lavender baby's whose rattle was on his side. Timmy looked at it and looked back at Studwell.

"Great. Nothing like being an 80 years old man, and told to play with a baby rattle." He lamented.

"Sport," Wanda said. "Eighty years old when you were a human, but since you're a fairy. That makes you a baby. Technically a toddler, and you're going to be like. For the next few centuries till you morph into your juvenile body. You won't reach adulthood until 150 to 200 thousand years. Keep in mind Fairies are immortal." She explained and he shook his head. His once old, bald, and decaying body was now around a soccer ball. Like Poof only with brown flat hair, and blue eyes. Though the two of them were the same size and weight.

"That makes sense," Timmy said, still unsure about the whole thing. Why did they turn him into a fairy? What kind of dream was this? Death? He wasn't sure. Why not let him die? Or at least do turn his entire family too. Couldn't they have turned him into an adult? Instead of a child? He was hoping that whatever this was would be over soon, but he had a sneaking suspension. That this was real. Though he hoped to wake up towards his blonde lover, in the back of his mind.

"Look here's what I want you to do." Studwell turned towards Cosmo and Wanda. "Get him a rattle and have him practice using magic. I'll worry about the rest. As his doctor, the Fairy Council will have to give me the information. For his health, and since I'm his doctor We need to know the potential side-effects might appear. Also, you still have to pay for the surgery, but don't worry about that for now."

"Alright." Wanda said, "Will do. Anything else?"

"Ooh, can we eat tacos?" Cosmo asked.

"Sure Cosmo," Wanda replied.

Studwell nodded his head. "There's one more thing we're going to need to do a photo-shoot. Sometime in the future."Timmy raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why? Is this for identification purposes? Or…." Timmy trailed off and Studwell raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Studwell said, "We have plenty of photos of you to choose from. See chicks dig doctors, sensitive guys. And with these photos, they're going to make me desirable to the ladies. With you being our Sword & Shield, and a child. That's a double whammy.." He smiled, "Plus we can get you on a few tv episodes and-"

"Wait." Timmy said, raising an eyebrow, "I thought you said you were a doctor. Not an actor."

"I am a doctor, but I also play one on tv." Studwell explained with a smile, "Now then you should get going. I have a meeting to attend. Keep me posted if anything abnormal happens." With that, he raised his wand and disappeared. Leaving a signed autograph on the floor, Timmy shook his head. So far Studwell hadn't left a lasting impression.

"Well, that was interesting," Timmy said Flatley. "He's not one for first impressions is he?"

"Relax sport," Wanda said and picked him up. "Let's get your rattle, and show you around Fairy World. We'll worry about the rest tomorrow." With that, Wanda raised her wand, and poofed the four of them elsewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3   
All of this was real. This was the realization Timmy had come to after he had water dumped over his head. Poof and Cosmo had dumped a bucket of ice water on him, and that sealed it with a kiss. All of this was real. That thought process was moving through his mind, Crocker was right. That creep who stalked him till the end of high school was right. Fairies and magic were real. Poof and Cosmo were having a filled day. Wanda poofed his clothes dry, but even she couldn't keep the smirk off her face. All kinds of questions were running through his mind, but he didn’t ask them. For they were on the hunt for a rattle. After visiting six different wand shops they found nothing. Though each shop was desperate to serve them, and would even hold an order for them. They refused. Not only was all the prices ridiculous, wait time was weeks if not months. So after some debate between Cosmo, and Wanda they were going to ‘Jorgen’s.’ They had some beef with him and his question fell on death ears. After poofing towards Jorgen office in Fairy World, Timmy’s mouth dropped wide open. “What are you punny fairies doing here? You should be with your godchild! And what’s with the doll in your hand Wanda?”   
“I’m not a doll!” Timmy replied muffled. He wanted to escape Wanda’s grasp, but refused. “And who the heck are you?” Timmy asked the man with white hair, and his jaw dropped wide open. He was a tall muscular man wearing a combat vest, and pants. He lacked wings on his back, he had a defined jawline. He was sitting on a wooden chair, with a giant stack of paperwork on his desk. With a small teacup next to him, and a giant wand laying on the floor. That was as tall as him, and he was sizing Timmy up. “And why are you staring at me like you seen a ghost? I’m not that ugly.” He folded his arms, and Poof chuckled.   
“It’s quite simple Timmy,” Cosmo said smiling. “Jorgen’s surprised to see you as a Fairy. After all, it has been sixty-two years since he’s seen you.” Timmy raised an eyebrow at this. “What?” Cosmo said looking at him with a puzzled look. “Do I have something on my face?”   
“Sixty-two years?” Timmy asked puzzled. “I don’t remember or recall ever meeting any of you before today.” Cosmo frowned, and Wanda sighed.   
“Remember his memory was erased, sweaty.” Wanda smiled at him, and Timmy shifted in Wanda’s arms. Trying to wrestle himself free only she tightened her grip. “Besides we’re here to get Timmy a rattle. Remember?” Cosmo thought for a moment, but nodded his head. “And once we have it we’re going home, and we’ll check up on Kelly.” He smiled, and Timmy tried to struggle, but it was useless as a sharp pain jolted through his body. “You okay?” Wanda asked him to play with his brown hair. “We’re not gonna be here much longer.”   
“Pain.” He winced.   
“Well don’t overdo it okay. You did just wake up a few hours ago.” She stroked his hair attempting to soothe him. Timmy just grunted from the pain, and they all turned their attention back towards Jorgen who was now laying on the floor. “Poof, sweaty. Will you go and get Binky? So we can go home, Timmy’s getting restless.” Poof frowned, but nodded his head, and flew off somewhere else. After a moment he returned with a smaller fairy. With a pointy hat, purple jacket, pointy elves ears. And freckles on his face. He sighed upon looking at Jorgen on the floor.   
“What exactly happened?” He asked annoyed.   
“We need a rattle for Timmy,” Poof informed him. Binky raised an eyebrow, and followed Poof’s eye direction and froze. Timmy frowned, was this going to become a theme? The color drained from his face, and his eyes widened.   
“Oh. Right away. Anything for our Sword & Shield.” He raised his wand and poofed away. Timmy took a moment before he finally asked the question.   
“Do people not know my name?” He asked. Only to receive a chuckle from Wanda.   
“He knows your name, it's just a title. You’re going to be hearing that a lot.” She informed him, “Even know you still hate that title.” Wanda chuckled, and now Timmy’s curiosity had been raised. They knew him, and his memories had been erased. Which would explain some things, but the question on his mind was why. But before he could respond BInky poofed back into the room. “Why do you have so many baby rattles?” Wanda asked. In Binky’s hand was a cloth which he unraveled containing hundreds of different colored baby rattles. All of them were the same size, shape, and had the yellow star on them. But they all had different colors and patterns on them. “Go ahead and choose whichever one you want.”   
“After Cosmo and the ban was put in place. A bunch of fairies gave us their rattles. So we kept them in case of loopholes being found or the ban was ever lifted.” Binky said dryly. Wanda nodded in understanding. Cosmo was munching on potato skins, and Timmy was ruffling through the rattles. Still unhappy, and was careful taking his time. Small shots of pain were shooting through his body, but he only winced. He found one rattle that intrigued him. It was colored pink, and green with small stripes of lavender. It was a repeating pattern of green, pink, and then a strip of lavender to divide them. For whatever reason, it had a soothing comfort almost like nostalgia. Poof smiled at him, and Cosmo looked confused on his face. Wanda was gigging, and Timmy looked up at her.   
“What?” He asked. “Am I missing something?”   
“So why did you pick that one sport?” Wanda asked. Timmy thought for a moment.   
“I don’t know. It just feels soothing like something from my childhood.” He admitted, “Strange. You know my parents used to say when I was little my favorite colors were pink, green, and lavender. After I turned eighteen my parents kicked me out of the house for my birthday every year till they died. They used to get me all kinds of things in that color, and Chloe for some reason.” Timmy smiled at the memory, and Wanda chuckled.   
“That’s all I need to hear,” Wanda said happily. “Anyway, we better get going. I’ll see you two at home. Well Cosmo anyway, Poof can you stay with Kelly for the night. That way she doesn't have a complete meltdown.”   
“You’re only saying that because you want to spend more time with Timmy.” Wanda stuck out her tongue, and Timmy looked at them. “Fine come on Dad.”   
“Can’t I finish my potato skins?” Cosmo asked, Poof sighed and raised his rattle and they disappeared. Jorgen sat up from the floor rubbing his forehead. He looked up at Timmy before he hit the floor again. Wanda rolled her eyes, and with that, she raised her wand, and the two of them disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
The last few days have been stressful. Processing everything that had happened in the last couple of days was stressful. She had received a cryptic message from Studwell and they went to pick up their “package.” Only to have Timmy sleeping on the bed as nurses were pulling out iv’s and other tubes from his body. That night had become a living nightmare. After Timmy’s eighteen birthday, Cosmo, Poof, and her had come to accept it. And thought that the deal was sealed for good. Though from time to time they did check upon him. It was over, and yet here he was. What was she going to do now? They had broken the agreement that had taken weeks of debate, and even sighed it. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, and now this. It left her stomach churching, and numb on the inside. She was stroking his brown flock of hair upon his head as the newly minted fairy toddler slept. After coming home, Wanda mostly left him to his own devices. Allowing him to understand what had happened to him.   
“I love you.” She whispered into his ears as the toddler shifted in his sleep. It brought a smile towards her face. His pink hat was laying on the wooden coffee table, as he rested on her lap. With a small white blanket to cover his body, and she had turned off the light. Just enjoying the moment trying to think through things. The first day had passed and once he realized this was all real. She knew in a way he knew, but once he had the second slap of reality. How would he react? Wanda's mind was wandering around at possible scenarios. She looked up at her head to see her husband floating not too far from her. “What’s wrong sweety?”  
“I’m worried Snooki. The fairy council has never done anything like this. They never break a promise like this.” Cosmo sat down next to her on the couch, and the two looked at each other. She could see the nervousness as he was fiddling with his wand, and she thought for a moment. What were they supposed to do? Going to the Fairy Council was out of the question. She knew eventually a confrontation was inevitable, but not now. Not while Timmy was in the pain, and not while her entire family was in disarray. “What are we going to do?”   
“I know Snooki I know,” Wanda grabbed his hand. They had long since accepted the fact he was going to die. They knew saving his life was always out of the question. Sure it hurt, and would always leave scars. But this was uncalled for, unwanted, and wrong. To turn a non-magical being into a magical one was unheard of outside of magic muffins or genie wishes. Wanda looked into Cosmo’s green sparkling eyes. He always found a way to bring comfort to her. The two of them had been together for over ten thousand years, and she adored moments like this above all else. “I’m scared too. Honestly, I don’t know what we’re going to do. But I do know what we can do, and that's to help Timmy. He needs us while he’s going through this.”   
“I guess,” Cosmo said with uncertainty in his voice. Wanda leaned in and snatched a kiss from him.   
“Come on. Let’s get Timmy to bed.”   
“Okay,” Cosmo said with a smile. And with that Wanda scooped up the newly minted toddler in her arms. With that they flew off towards their bedroom, Wanda wanted Timmy close in case of anything. It was neatly cleaned and organized with two green race car beds. A large window that allowed natural sunlight into the room covered by thick black currants. Wooden floors and a bunch of pictures of Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Timmy, and more. All images of events throughout their lives that had shaped their lives for the best. Carefully Wanda took her wand and waved it. Creating a rocking bed that was floating in the air to make access to Timmy easier. She placed the newly minted toddler into it and kissed his forehead. “So what are we going to do about Poof and Kelly?”  
“We’re worried about them tomorrow.” She replied, and with that, the two of them moved over towards one of the race-car beds. Both of them laid together, and Wanda wrapped her arms around Cosmo. “Just relax for the night. We’re going to get through this like we always do.”   
“I know, but do you-” Wanda cut him off with a kiss. After breaking, Cosmo smiled.   
“Snookums, they erased his memories. That can’t take away the emotions and connections we made. Even if it's been sixty-two years he still loves us. And we love him.” Wanda snuggled into his arms. And dozed off in his arms. Happy. Even if this was wrong on so many levels. Her family had been reunited and there were only a few missing people. She allowed the nostalgia of the past to overtake her, and old memories resurfaced…  
Dreams were truly the greatest gift ever given to the fairy race. It was said in prehistoric times that fairies or the fay. As back then the fairies, and anti-fairies were the same. There was no such thing as food or sleep. And dreams were, but a thought of one man. Who revolutionized an industry, but upon the split of the fairies, and the anti-fairies. Life was created within that very moment, the very beginning of non-magical life, and that of dreams. And upon their first life, the first fairies dreamed. It was something that Wanda cherished. It allowed her to remember the past, experience its pains. And revel in its jubilee. This was one of those nights where she remembered the very first day her eyes fell upon his pouched skin. Watching as he threw that eight-ball against the wall. The beginning of almost a century of love and passion brought to the fold of her life. “Wanda wake up!” She heard her husband shout, and Wanda shot awake.   
“What?”   
“It’s Timmy,” Cosmo said with fear in his voice.   
“Stoooooop!” Timmy screamed as he was kicking the air, whaling in pain. Wanda's eyes widened as she shot up from the bed.   
“Cosmo go get the medicine Studwell gave us.” Cosmo nodded his head and rushed out of the room. Wanda took her wand which had been placed on the nightstand by the race car beds. Picking it up she blasted him with magic, and the toddler slowly began to relax. It scared her to watch him like this, but it was the effect. Since his body couldn't produce magic naturally or draw from the big wand. He was going into magic withdrawal, and it was terrifying. No one knew what could happen to a toddler which meant Timmy had to leech off others magic. Till he could chancel it naturally.   
“Timmy calm down you’re going to be fine.”   
“Oh.” He said chuckling. Wanda grabbed her husband's hand and led him off towards their room. Flying inside Cosmo watched as Wanda pulled out a scrapbook from the side of the bed. He smirked and flew over towards his wife and sat right next to her. The book was a collection of every memory of Timmy, and eventually Chloe. No other godchild had quite the punch. It was something the three of them, Cosmo, Poof, and her would sift through. Whenever problems arose they could always remember the times they had together. Wanda nuzzled into her husband allowing time to pass them bye, and she slowly drifted off to sleep. “Wanda wake up!” She shot up with Cosmo shaking her awake. “It’s Timmy.”   
She heard the screams, and the two of them rushed out of the room. Towards the couch where they had left him. Timmy was kicking violently in the air, and instantly Wanda took out her wand. And blasted him with a wave of magic, and slowly after a moment, he relaxed. She rushed towards him after he stopped trashing, “It's an okay sport. You'll be fine.” She whispered into his ears playing with his brown hair trying to calm the toddler. “Cosmo can you go and get the medication that Studwell gave us?” The green-haired man flew off only to return with a white bottle in his hand. Wanda snatched it, and Timmy started to kick in his sleep. “Sport relaxes your calm.”   
“No Chloe!” He shouted, and Wanda pulled out the liquid. Cosmo shook him awake. “Nooooo!”   
“Timmy. Wake up! It’s just a dream!” Wanda dropped her wand and rushed over towards the toddler. Which she picked the wailing child into her arms, and tightened her grip. “Timmy you’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you.” She whispered into his ears, and slowly his wailing relaxed. Cosmo returned with the bottle, “Cosmo pour the medicine like Studwell instructed.” Cosmo nodded his head, and slowly poured a small amount of the medication. He slowly woke up and sweat was pouring down his head or the fairy equivalent to it anyway. Luckily he was too old for his body to be producing magical sweat or things would be even worse.   
“What is going on?” He spoke with a sputtered voice.   
“It was just a nightmare, sweety. Drink this, it will help with the pain.” Wanda instructed, and Timmy looked at her. After a hesitation moment, he drank it. “Just relax. The medicine is going to need time to work.” She lightly rocked him back and forth. Timmy had tried to start talking, but ended up babbling. Which in of itself slowly turned into moaning from the pain. And after a while, his body relaxed, and he drifted off to sleep. “He’s going to be okay Cosmo. Though he’s running a fever his body only reacting like this as magic isn’t natural towards him. So it’s trying to figure out how to handle it.”   
“Oh.” Cosmo said, “Should we call a doctor?”   
“No.” Wanda said, “I think he should be fine, and the medicine should be kicking in about now. Let’s wait on things I don’t want the Fairy Council knowing he’s awake yet.” Cosmo looked at her, but the two of them looked at their sleeping toddler, and worry was there. What did they do? He had been in the hospital for over six months sending him back wasn’t on her agenda. Not yet anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5   
If there was one power Timmy wished he had. It would be the ability to hex people; more particularly his best friend. It was thanks to her he was a sweet roll addict. They were a food he couldn't get enough of. However, once his medical issues started he gave them up for his new diet. But after the events of the last week, he couldn't care less. A bite of these sweet treats were needed. And for the few hours he was awake before he gave into a fever or pain. Wanda informed him not only because he was a newly minted fairy, but a child. And he was loving it as the sweet rolls were richer than titillated on his tongue. Even if it wasn’t time to have sweets he didn’t care as it had been months since he ate them. Poof smiled, raised his rattle making the plate of sweet rolls to disappear. “Mom says not to eat so much sugar so easy, but you could use your rattle and poof some up. All you have to do is think about and twirl you rattle and poof they should appear.”  
He had only known these fairies for a week now. It had been an interesting seven days. When he wasn’t bedridden the interactions were often stale and awkward. There was a lot on the fairies mind, but none of them dared ask it. They knew an uncomfortable amount of information about him. Sighing, Timmy picked up his rattle. “Fine anything for sweet rolls.” Thinking about eating some of Chloe’s he gave the rattle a twirl. As a warm feeling came over his body and pulsed through his veins. Releasing magic through his body only for a sudden wave of pains hot. The rattle grew brighter and he dropped it. Timmy let out a welp of pain and landed on the floor from pain.   
“Timmy!” Poof yelled in a panic, “I'll go get om!” He poofed away quickly as Timmy blacked out. He awoke to him leaning against a tree that was sitting on top of a hill. Most of the land was a grassy peninsula. Mom was wearing her usual blue shirt and white pants. While dad was wearing his usual white shirt, black tie, and jeans. Both of his parents were laughing. Something unidentified in his arms. Winds were kissing against his skin as he sat on a gray blanket. It was a spring picnic, something that his parents rarely did. His parents called out to him and he went through the memory. It was one of the few he had of his long-dead parents. Who both passed away from natural causes. He missed them even if they weren’t the best parents. It still stung even after so many years... but in his dreams. And his memories they were always there for him. He awoke to a wet cloth being placed on his head. “Is he going to be okay mom?” Poof asked, worried.   
“Ya. All he needs is some rest and the fever should subside. Plus we know thanks to your stunt Timmy can channel magic.” Wanda replied happily. “Just rest sweet you're going to be fine. And Poof be careful. I know you want to help Timmy, but we can’t rush things.” She kissed Poof’s forehead and Timmy relaxed as Wanda played with his forehead. He awoke to his stomach rumbling and made his way to the kitchen. It was a small kitchen, but because the fairies were smaller than the humans. They didn’t need to have the huge kitchen he was used to. Well before the divorce anyway afterward this was what he was used to. Wanda and Cosmo were sitting at the kitchen table cups and a bowl of nachos were on it. “How are you feeling, sport?”   
“Hi Timmy,” Cosmo waved. “You okay?”   
“Sluggish and confused,” he admitted. He took a seat next to Wanda. He sat in it, unlike Wanda and Cosmo who floated above the wooden seat. “I’m not in pain or sore this time. So I want some answers.” Both of them nodded their heads knowing this was coming. “So how exactly do you know me? Why was I turned into a Fairy? And why now and not...so many years ago? And what about the rest of my family?”   
Wanda bit her lip, “Do you remember Mr. Crocker?” A frown formed on Timmy’s face and he nodded his head. That man had followed him from fifth grade to college and beyond. And after he thought he no longer had to deal with him his kids entered the fifth grade. He felt bad, but there was nothing he could do. By that time his marriage had collapsed beyond repair. That man had been an enemy for a long time, but Chloe’s closest friend. He shuddered, “Well you know how he accused you of having Fairy Godparents?”   
“Yes?” Timmy said unsure of himself.   
“Crocker wasn’t lying,” Wanda finished. Timmy mouthed dropped wide open. That freak was right? “ Cosmo and I, we’re your godparents back when you were a child.” She informed him and his mouth dried. He mentally face palmed it should’ve been obvious since Fairies were real. Yet, he hadn’t put two and two together. A moment of silence followed allowing him to gather his thoughts. Sighing, he looked up two the two of them.   
“You mean,” he sighed. “Not only was Crocker right. You guys are my formal godparents. How come I don’t remember any of this? And did Tammy and Tommy have godparents?” He asked.   
“Yeo,” Cosmo said. “And can I say they act way too much like you.”   
“Look sport, Fairy Godparents are given to miserable children. Who needs extra help. We grant their every wish as long as it isn’t against Da Rulez and stay with them until. They break Da Rulez, are discovered or turn eighteen and no longer need us. Yes, we were Tammy and Tommy’s godparents. But there was a difference between you and your kids. Tammy and Tommy outgrew the needs of us. You walked away.” Timmy looked puzzled.   
“Okay? That explains a few things about the kids, but why didn’t they ever tell me?” He asked, “ Why don’t I remember?”   
“Because they couldn't!” Cosmo blurted out,” It’s against Da Rulez! If you would have discovered us we would have gone away and they would’ve lost their memories.” Tears were starting to form in the base of his ears,” It’s just so hard Timmy. We wanted to be there for you. Honest, but only children can have fairies.”   
“Timmy,” Wanda said again. “Look sport. We fairies are an immortal race that lives forever. Long ago we use to have rule-free magic and could do whatever we wanted, but after so many problems. The fairy council created Da Rulez to protect us and stop the chaos. All fairies are subjected to it including you. Since you’re no longer human. The book was created to help protect fairies and bring peace through the universe. Most human adults can’t understand magic, but children can. That's why we help out those in need as a gift. If we’re discovered, the Godchild's memories are erased and we go away forever.”   
“Oh-” Wanda cut him off.   
“You, however, were different. Upon your eighteen birthday, you were given a choice. To stay human and keep us. You would be the first human to ever have godparents as an adult. Or you could become a fairy and live with us in Fairy World. You choose differently. You walked away.” She said with a solemn voice. “You chose to live as a normal human without us. Without your memories and to be treated like every other god kid. It was your most selfless wish and we made the Fairy Council sign a contract. Making sure they wouldn't do it. To be honest we don’t know why. We wanted you to have a normal life, you deserved it. I’m sorry.” Wanda said trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, “We wanted to protect you. I don’t even know anymore. Ten days ago we got a call from Dr. Rip Studwell that you were in the hospital. At first we didn’t believe you, but after checking it out. We found you asleep in a coma with tubes and wires coming in and out of your body. So we took your home and we don’t know what to do.”   
“Oh,” Timmy said. Thinking all of this over. It made sense, but he was still unsure of how to respond. “Well, that’s a lot to take in.”   
“Yup, but who cares about that right now. I’m hungry Wanda, can we go out for breakfast?” He asked. “I want to get some cheesy tacos!” Wanda snickered at the much-needed distractions. And she leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek.   
“Sure, sweety. I’ll go get Poof and we'll eat out. I think it would be a nice treat. I just have to let Kelly know what’s going on before she gets mad at us.” She floated over towards Timmy and hugged him. “I love you. Just think it over, but not too hard. You have plenty of time to think about it. But please don't stress.” With that, she disappeared leaving Timmy and Cosmo alone.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Wanda left Timmy and Cosmo alone for twenty minutes. And it was an awkward twenty minutes. Filled with Cosmo's rambling incoherently as he didn’t know what to do. Timmy just let him and listened intently. It was a very useful way to pick up vital information. Allowing him to form a better plan for how he was going to handle his situation. Well, when his health stabilized that is. All he wanted was his health to return to a manageable level. He was sick of being sick all the time and after so many years. Just being able to go a full day without any pain. When he wasn’t sleeping he was thinking over everything from becoming a fairy to Chloe. And it didn’t help that Crocker was right. How was the right? It irked him; Timmy cleared his throat to get Cosmo’s attention. “So when do I get to go down to earth?” Timmy asked, “I want to see Chloe and my kids.” Cosmo bit his bottom lip.   
Cosmo looked at him, “You just woke up from a coma. You’re not ready to go to earth. Plus we don’t want you to go and something bad happens.” Timmy frowned, but nodded his head. “I promise you’ll get to see them.” Cosmo paused hesitantly, “I’m sorry about this whole thing.”   
“It’s not your fault,” Timmy said, sighing.   
“I know,” he said fiddling with his fingers. “It’s just...hi Wanda. Hi Poof! What a perfect distraction.” He said waving his hand, Timmy turned his attention to see Wanda. She was holding Poof who was frowning. A smirk came across his face watching the way Poof acted reminded him of Tammy. He could see it now back in the day Tammy, Tommy bickering. His daughter argues with her mother trying to assert her independence. Back when things were alright, how he missed those days before his life went to hell.   
“Timmy? Are you okay?” Wanda asked.   
Timmy nodded his head, “Ya just thinking about something. You just reminded me of Tammy. It’s not important, but ya I feel fine. No headache or anything which is the first time in a while. Just a little sore.” Wanda smiled at the thought, and Poof wasn’t happy.  
“Just checking. Ready to go?” She asked.  
“Yes,” Cosmo said.   
“Oh and Timmy don’t forget your rattle,” Timmy just shook his head. He was never going to get used to carrying a rattle around. “Sport. I know you don’t like this, but your magic is unstable. And for your safety, you need a way to channel your magic safety. Which is the rattle, and every fairy has to carry around a wand/rattle.” Wanda explained, “And once your health is stabilized we'll figure out how to turn you back into a human. If we can.” Timmy nodded his head, “I promise you it's going to be okay.” She let go of Poof and hugged him.   
“You know Kelly’s going to be mad,” Poof said. “She’s going to want an answer sooner or later.”   
“Poof I know, but Timmy needs us right now,” Wanda said, shaking her head.   
“And so does Kelly,” Poof said frustrated. “Why don’t we go to her and deal with things. Timmy will recover.”   
“Not now Poof!” Wanda snapped, but took a deep breath. “I know you're frustrated. I get it, sweetie-”   
“Stop! Let’s just go,” Cosmo said, interjecting himself into the argument. He was clenching his fist trying to stop from saying something. Timmy frowned and he could see a familiar pain emerge. Wanda sighed, “Sorry just. Let's talk about this later.”   
“I know Cosmo,” Wanda said. “So we’re going to poof over to a restaurant. Join in channeling magic. Since we’re sharing our magic it won’t hurt as much.” Wanda instructed him on how to share his magic. Sighing he nodded his head and all four of them raised their wand/rattles. They poofed outside the house towards a random city street corner. “It’s okay I got you,” Wanda said, hugging him. The magic in his body left him feeling queasy. Pain coursing through his body it took him a moment to regain his feeling.   
“Should we go home?” Cosmo asked worriedly.   
“No sweetie he’s going to be fine. I hope. His body should adapt to changeling magic. But if things get worse then we head home. Besides he needs to be outside after being stuck inside for so long.” All of them could sense Wanda’s dubious tone. She was debating with herself over how to go forward. They appeared outside a residential area and stood outside a single-story building. It was made out of some kind of unknown wood with a strange oak-like texture. But it was smooth like a wool blanket, it had a giant window with an outdoor seating area. No one was inside the building and the restaurant was named El Fairy. Floating inside it looked like a normal restaurant with wooden tables, a bunch of pictures hanging on the wall. “Wanda darling? How are you? Nice of you to join us.”   
Timmy’s eyes focused on the woman’s voice. To see a staunchly built female fairy with larger than normal wings. She was taller than Wanda, with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue shirt. “Dear would you set a table for….three? Four? Is that supposed to be a doll?” Timmy frowned at her was this going to become a running gag throughout his life.   
“I’m not a doll!” Timmy snapped, folding his arms across his chest. Poof snickered and Wanda glared at him.   
“Oh my...they? Oh.” She said, “Set a table for five.” The server nodded her head and went to work. She led them over to a large booth by the back of the wall. Wanda placed Timmy on it and he sighed. He wanted to yell at them, but didn’t. The pain was slowly subsiding. She pulled out a few menus from a pocket and placed it in front of them. The server floated off giving them some time, and the owner? Manger? Timmy wasn’t sure who sat down with them. “So then your Timmy Turner?” He nodded his head unsure of himself, “Well then I want to know why?”   
“Well for one I don’t know who you are and can I get an explanation?” Timmy asked.   
“Timmy, this is Karly she’s a family friend,” Wanda explained. “See after you walked away. Cosmo and I haven’t been popular with people. It’s affected our life, but we’ve learned to adjust.” She explained.   
“We didn’t tell anyone!” Cosmo blurted out.   
“Why would people get so mad?” Timmy asked, “That seems a bit dumb. Well sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”   
“It’s not your fault sweety,” Wanda said, playing with his hair. “Your choice was your own and I respected it. How people reacted wasn’t in your control. So what do you want to eat?” He looked through the menu till he found something appealing. The server brought them drinks. It was an interesting type of soda that fizzed the more you drank it. Willing giving up magical beings who could grant his wish was an interesting puzzle. Why would anyone do that? He knew there was a reason, but was still unsure. With that, they moved into eating food and showed him photos. A lot of them were about random aspects of Cosmo and Wanda’s life. Most of which he wouldn't even remember, but one photo caught his fancy. It was a picture of him when he was around ten or eleven years old. It was a family-like photo with him standing next to Chloe holding hands. Both of them were smiling while Wanda and Cosmo held Poof. Who was giggling? He didn't know the context, but it made him smile. Wanda smirked watching him, but said nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

A few days after the whole night out at the restaurant. Which was mostly a question session for Timmy. Wanda and Cosmo started taking him out to places. Only for an hour or two and were barely populated. Allowing him to be outside which helped improve his mood and health. Though he was still bedridden it was helping. One day he was resting on the couch going through a book. That Poof had given him, Wanda came over towards him. "Here," he moved his attention away from the book. She was holding out a scrapbook, and Timmy took it. "This is a collection of photos and stuff from when you were our godchild. Since you're stuck in the middle of this. I think it's only right you know a little bit about your past."

"So what was I like when I was a child?" Timmy asked and this left Wanda a little puzzled.

"Well you were a fairly happy child," Wanda sat next down to him. Timmy flipped open the book. It was filled with all kinds of photos of him as a child. Which made him smile, "Though you did need some help. Your parents were very busy and didn't always have the time for you. They did love you though, they also hired an evil babysitter Vicky. Who made your life miserable, you had a crazy teacher, Mr. Crocker. Who knew about us, but you had to hide us from them, your parents, and friends. You were very beloved to the fairies, one of the most successful god kids." Timmy nodded his head, "You saved Fairy World, Earth, the universe, and more. You've made quite a name for yourself. And I'm very proud of you. I know your life's been difficult, but I'm proud of you. We're all proud of you."

"Will I ever get to be a human again?" Timmy asked and nuzzled into her chest. "I mean...this is nice and all, but…."

"Unfortunately... there are very few ways to reverse whatever the Fairy Council did to you. Cosmo and I have done as much digging and they have no way of reversing the ritual. You could become a human again, but you would need some rule-free magic. Such as a Fairy Versary muffin or a genie wish." Timmy looked even more puzzled, "See magical objects cannot affect other magical objects. Since you're a fairy there's magic in your blood which negates the magic within a genie's lamp or a magic muffin. So if you ate a muffin or rubbed a lamp nothing would happen to you. You would also need somebody else to get your hands on it."

"Great," Timmy said, gritting his teeth. "Well, when do I get to go down to earth?"

"Once you have your transformations down. Then you can meet Kelly. She'll love you. Plus she could help figure out a way to resolve this." Timmy groaned and rested into Wanda's arm. Letting his throbbing headache overtake him and Wanda let silent. Just holding the newly minted Fairy toddler lost in her thoughts. Timmy himself eventually drifted off to sleep. Cosmo appeared sometime later. "What's up Snooki?" Wanda asked her husband who turned towards her with a smile.

"I'm getting worried, Wanda," Cosmo said. "I've never seen someone so sick before." He admitted and sat down next to his life. "And umh I came to check up on you," Cosmo admitted fiddling with his thumbs.

"I know Cosmo so I am, but there's nothing we can do," Wanda admitted and grabbed her husband's hand. "Timmy's going to have to fight this one on his own. You know what Studwell said."

"I know it's just-"

Wanda kissed his cheeks. "Timmy will make it through. He always does all we can do is put our faith in him, and be by his side."

"When are we going to go to the Fairy Council?" Cosmo asked.

"We're not going to the Fairy Council," Wanda admitted. "Not until Timmy is ready enough to face them."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Timmy asked. They were standing in the living room. Poof was asleep and Cosmo was with Kelly. Wanda was floating next to him with her wand on the wooden table. Every morning since the whole incident at the restaurant Wanda, Cosmo, and/or Poof. Had started having him train in the morning. They started with basic wand techniques and now we're moving into transformations.

"You see," Wanda began. "Inside every fairy is an organ called figgiglygland' that allows you to transform. Into objects or animals see fairies have to stay hidden from adults or those without god kids. It's part of Da Rulez, to accomplish this we have figglignlyglands to help us. All you have to do is think of something you want to transform into and use your rattle, and you should transform instantly." Timmy nodded his head and thought for a moment. There were countless objects or things he thought of, and something simple appeared in his hand. Waving his wand warm, his magic left was bubbly and warm. It didn't burn as hell only left a minor nuisance. The more he practiced the easier it was to channel his magic.

Slowly something in his chest grew and his body morphed, but not into a cat. He dropped the rattle and groaned from the pain. He had transformed into a block with blue eyes and a dizziness came over. He vomited, Wanda snatched his rattle and transformed him back to normal. After that, he was left bedridden for the rest of the day, but the transformation was added to his training schedule. Timmy himself was left bedridden for the rest of the day and he wasn't happy. Everyone could tell he was frustrated with the whole thing. Afterward, they started rotating his training one day and he would do rattle techniques. The other was transformation, and randomly they would take breaks. Taking Timmy around Fairy World, but only going to underpopulated areas. To not attract attention from onlookers.

Author's Note: I'm looking for an editor. Someone to go over my writing and correct it along side giving some suggestions on how to improve. If your curious PM me and we can discuss the rest.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Meeting Kelly

Two months passed by and it flew by when one was sick. It slowed time down and gave one a lot of time to think. Some of his symptoms had begun to recede, but he was still mostly bedridden. Though with time he was gaining more and more mobility. His training was slow, grueling, and long. Timmy could transform with ease and small amounts of magic could be used. Though if he used way too much he ended up vomiting or passing out. Right now he floated into the kitchen chasing after a certain fairy toddler. Where was the toddler? He had stolen the scrapbook Wanda gave him of his childhood. Something he had developed a fascination with and while he was reading it. Poof snatched it, "Give it back!" Timmy snapped to the round fairy toddler who floated behind Wanda.

"No!" Poof replied and Timmy bit his bottom lip. Wanda was at a counter in the kitchen stirring a glass mug. A smile crossed her face as Timmy flew around her only for Poof to float upward. Cosmo was sitting at the table munching on nachos. It was rare for the three of them to be in one place. Between Kelly, him they were always rotating between one another. "If you want it, come and get it." Timmy reached out to grab the fairy toddler with the white binder in his hand. "Miss me!" Wanda chuckled, and both Wanda and Cosmo were looking at him.

"What?" Timmy asked.

A warm loving smile crossed Wanda's face, "So do you want to go to earth? And meet Kelly. You're healthy enough to finally go, and for the last week. You've been up for a whole eight hours without passing out." Timmy looked at Wanda, "And umh we can finally visit your kids and children." Timmy finally perked up at the part, and a smile broke across his face.

"Yes, I've been waiting to go to earth. When? Today or…?"

"Tomorrow," Cosmo said. "She's been waiting to meet you and is extremely impatient. She's with her mother right now."

"Oh, okay." Timmy said, "Now I'm gonna go and find that toddler! Get back here Poof!" He screamed and floated off.

"You okay?" Cosmo asked his wife with concern.

"Ya…" Wanda asked, trailing off in her thoughts.

The next morning they poofed down to earth. It was around 2:30 when they appeared inside a room with a cold drift. There was a very strange vibe to the room that was themed like the ocean. With blue walls, matching carpet, and an assortment of painted fish and corals. A blue draper covered the window; her bed which was right next to the window. Had a blue blanket that kept up with the theme of the room, while across the floor was books scattered. Wanda sighed and raised her wand poofing the room clean. "She's so disorganized."

"So where is she?" Timmy asked, "Or is she at school? I'm not sure what day it is."

"Actually she's in therapy," Wanda corrected. "It's Saturday and she goes every other week." Timmy nodded his head that told him everything he needed to know about Kelly. Which was raising his suspicions even more. "Well since she isn't here why don't we show you around," Wanda said with a sudden change in her tone. Timmy sighed but followed Wanda. Who raised her wand and poofed them into fish and they landed into the fishbowl. trying Timmy looked puzzled, Wanda raised her wand and poofed them into fishes. They floated into the castle and they gave him a tour alongside giving him a room. Which was right by Poofs, something was nagging at the back of his head, but anything beat. Staying in Fairy World at least things here were semi-familiar to him. "So Timmy what do you think?" Poof asked as they made their way towards the front of the castle.

"Umh I don't know," Timmy admitted. "Anything beats being sick all the time."

"You ready?" Cosmo asked, smiling.

"Ya," Wanda said. The door to the bedroom peaked open and they transformed into fish. When a voice called out.

"Cosmo? Wanda? Poof?" Wanda raised her wand and they poofed into their full form.

"Hey, Kelly! We're your Fairy Godparents!" Cosmo and Wanda said with a smile. "And we have a surprise for you."

"Don't talk to me!"" Kelly said and walked off.

"Give her a minute," Wanda said. Timmy followed her path until she disappeared into the bathroom. It was gnawing at the back of his mind, he knew her. But he couldn't recall when, but it was dancing on the tip of his tongue. "She'll be back. Once again she's going to change her clothes." It took almost ten minutes before she emerged from the bathroom. Exactly like Wanda said her white shirt and pants had been replaced with a blue oceanic blue shirt and skirt. That had different types of fish sewn into them; she was tall for her age. With black hair, blue eyes, and a face that was mellowed like a rainy day sunshine. He knew her, and the answer was dancing on the tip of his tongue. "Hi, Kelly. Sorry we've been ignoring you, but we have a surprise for you-"

"Hey, you look familiar. Like an octopus!" Kelly said pointing her finger at his chest, "Are you moving in with us? Cause I'm gonna call you Octopus I think you're the reason why Cosmo and Wanda have been ignoring me. Did you know that Octopus has three hearts? That would be so cool if humans had three that way when one heart fails or have problems you have two others to depend on. Are you sick? I don't wanna get it, I hate being sick. The last time I was sick it wasn't fun." She pouted, "I'm assuming you're the reason why they've been on and off. Are you moving in with us? Are you adopted?" Timmy looked at her puzzled, and Wanda just sighed.

"Yes he's sick, and no you're not going to catch it. Timmy's a sick fairy and we're looking after him till he gets better. So yes he's moving in with us he's gonna be your god-brother like Poof is."

"That's good cause I don't like being sick. Also, what do you know about the ocean? Did you know that we know more about space then we do our own oceans? I wanna discover Atlantis." Kelly replied with a grin on her face and ran over towards her bed. Where she pulled out a book more like a textbook due to its sheer size. She flipped it over and the title read 'Marine Biology 101'. "Mommy got me this book. I think it's totally awesome. There are so many kinds of fish, and coral is awesome. What's your favorite type of fish. I like the Cookiecutter shark, it has a funny name."

"Umhh…" Timmy said awkwardly. This was strange and the way she acted was similar to Tammy. "I don't know much about the ocean or fish, so Clownfish I guess?" Kelly frowned.

"Good thing I have this I'll teach you about the ocean! Everyone should know about fish, the best animal ever. That's why I have goldfish like you Cosmo, and Wanda." She plucked herself onto the bed and flipped the book open searching through it to find a certain page. "Get over here!" Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda who poofed away leaving him and Poof. Who could only chuckle.

"Good luck and have fun," With that, he floated away. Timmy sighed and floated over to the ten-year-old. Cautious of course as Kelly took to rambling about all kinds of things about fish, coral, and the ocean. Most of which went way over his head for the next hour. One thing he had picked up was this girl could talk on and she used a lot of words he had no clue about. But Kelly loved the fact someone was listening to her and Timmy kept mostly silent. He reminded her of Tammy in so many ways and even looked at her, but the more he thought about it. The answer came to his mind and he was still unsure how to react. Like so many others in his life, they loved to talk so he would every once in awhile ask a question or point something out.

"Alright time for a snack," she said and shut the book. With that, she waddled out of the room. Wanda and Cosmo poofed into their full forms as Timmy watched her leave the room.

"She really is like Tammy isn't she?" He asked without turning his head, "How long have you been her godparents?"

"A couple months at most," Cosmo said with a matter of fact tone. Timmy just nodded his head.

"Yes, she is," Wanda said. "You know you could've just asked her to stop talking. She would've stopped."

"Eh let her ramble," Timmy said. If he had shoulders he would've shrugged them. "When I was raising Tammy before the divorce, she did the same thing. And after I finally got to see her again I lavished in her company. And would often let her ramble, did the same thing with Chloe. I used to hate talking, but as I got older I missed the conversations I had. And Chloe, Tammy could ramble for hours and it made life much more bearable." He admitted, "So I don't mind. She is my granddaughter after all. I can't believe it took me almost an hour to realize it."

Author's Note: This took me way longer to upload and write and that from all the redrafts, and from work. Once this story is complete it will have a complete rewrite as I think this is the best I can get this for now. Anyway tootles!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9  
To say he was nervous was difficult. What would he say to his family? Tammy? Chloe? His stomach was tied in knots as he ran over the various possibilities that would occur. Looking into the ceiling kept his mind at bay; even as his health was improving. It was a slow grind that left him exhausted. From six-months in a coma, and two more being in and out of the hospital. Looking up, Timmy turned his attention towards Kelly. Who was laying on her bed reading a book on marine biology. Yawning, she was struggling to stay awake. Her hand was in a plastic bag that was filled with sweet rolls how he wanted to eat one. Desperately wanted one, but with his health the way it was. Could he break his diet?   
“Do you want one? You keep eyeing the bag mom made a whole bunch. She says aunt Chloe loves them.” Timmy looked puzzled as she thought it over. It was a tempting offer, but his health was hanging over his head. “Take it.” She commanded holding one of them out. Her eyes kept shifting back to the book.   
“Fine, but no take-backs.” Timmy snapped it from her hand without a second thought. He snatched it from her and devoured it without a second thought. Kelly shook her head.   
“You’re strange,” she said with a yawn. The sweet roll was delicious though it was the first one he had in six years. Saving every bite it brought a smile to his face. And the worries about his health faded from his mind. “I’m bore  
“You should go to bed,” Timmy said. “It’s getting late. Kids your age should be in bed.”  
“No,” she said definitely. “It's too early. I always go to bed at ten o’clock every night.” She folded her arms across her chest with a sight. Timmy thought for a moment and picked up the rattle. Wanda warned him not to use his rattle, but cases like this were an exception. Sighing he allowed some of the magic to channel towards the rattle, and with a small poof, it appeared. Opening his eyes the bottle appeared in his hand a smirk crossed his face. Kelly looked at him with a yawn, “What are you doing? Wanda said no magic which is against the rules!”   
Timmy ignored her only to receive even more protest. After a moment the drink was done and he sipped from it lightly. The same trick he used on Tammy, “So? It’s just a drink. You don’t want some do you?”   
“No...what are you drinking?” She asked.   
“A special type of tea, it's a secret family recipe. A kind that only fairies can have,” he said making it obvious. She looked to him, “It's got some nice milk chocolate flavor with a special ingredient.”   
“It probably tastes nasty, but fine. I want some.” He handed her the cup and she sipped from it. Like a miracle, she slowly receded into a stage where she was mumbling incoherently. Timmy floated up and lazily switched off the light by the time he returned she had fallen asleep.   
“Once again you are Tammy’s daughter,” he said. “Night Kelly. See you in the morning.” After about an hour or so Wanda, and Cosmo finally reappeared into the room. Timmy looked up.   
“How did you..? It's almost two hours before her bedtime.” Cosmo said with a whisper. “That's amazing.”   
“Not really,” Timmy said. “Tammy was the same way growing up, where at least with the time I got to spend with her before..well you know.” He sighed, “It's a very simple trick. Warm milk chocolate with herbal tea on the side. Does the trick every time.”   
“Well that's good, but you should be getting some rest also. We don’t want you to get any sicker than you already are.”   
Anti-Fairy World   
“Very well Anti-Timmy that's enough for now,” Anti-Cosmo said with a smirk. Watching as the anti-fairy toddler perform his magical feat to such an extent. Even though he wanted to be real Timmy. Him being a fairy didn’t affect his mood, as Anti-Timmy was proving to be powerful.   
“So when do we get to take over the universe father?” Anti-Timmy asked with a grin and stopped as his wings twitched.   
“Friday the 13th my son, Friday the 13th.” Anti-Timmy frowned, “On that day we anti-fairies will be in our prime. Plus you're the most powerful in your entire life. As since fairy Timmy can’t produce magic of his own yet, your create even more magic. Until you separate from Timmothy's magical poll.”   
“What do you mean in my life?” He asked annoyed.   
“Quite simple, Timothy. Since your fairy counterpart isn’t producing magic. Your body is producing twice as much magic. After Friday the 13th he’ll start producing magic on his own. And the answer is four months if your wondering when.”   
“And then I’ll prove my superiority!” Anti-Timmy said with a smirk. “Since he doesn't remember anything we’ll have the advantage.”   
“Don’t underestimate fairy Timothy, my son. Now then let us go and find Foop. He should be with your mother.”   
“Foop's an idiot,” Anti-Timmy said criticising him.   
“Indeed, but don’t you dare say that in front of him,” Anti-Cosmo said with a warning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10   
“Octopus why are you grumpy?” Kelly asked, poking Timmy in his stomach. He shifted onto his side ignoring her, which got him a glare. Timmy did love her, not in the same way as Tammy, Tommy, or Chloe. As she was his granddaughter, but he loved her quite the same. All he needed right now was to spend some time alone as almost every day he was around her. Unless it was for school, therapy, or medical. It was starting to lean heavily on him and left him in a rather sour mood. Kelly shifted her spot on the bed which made the metal springs creek. “Do you need a hug from your mommy?” Kelly asked, and Timmy could only sigh.  
“No,” he replied “Leave me alone Kelly. I’m not in the mood.”   
“Are you sure you don’t need a hug?” Kelly asked again, “You look like it. I have amazing hugs, mommy says so.” She bragged, “Did your mommy not give you one?” Timmy bit his bottom lip, yelling was out of the question. But she was getting on his nerves.  
“She’s not my mother,” Timmy said, calmly. “I’m just here-”   
“Cause you’re a sick baby fairy,” Kelly said. Moving slowly towards the edge of the bed which only seemed to attract Kelly’s attention. “Stop being mopey or else!” She threatened, “Hello? Are you ignoring me? As your big sister, I command you to pay attention to me or I’ll get your mommy!” He didn’t even look at her, maybe if he ignored her long enough she would give up. Though he knew it was going to be a fruitless effort as she scooped him up in her arms. And hugged him tightly, “I warned you, and you didn’t listen. Cosmo! Wanda! Octopus is grumpy!”   
“Go bug someone else, or read a book or watch tv or something. Leave me alone,” Kelly glared at him. As she tightened her grip around his small body which he hated. Being held like a baby only annoyed him even more, and didn’t help improve his mood. “Let me go.” Timmy tried again, and he didn’t like her response.   
“No. Wanda! Cosmo!” She called out again, and this time both of them appeared in their fairy forms. “Octopus is being grumpy. I think he needs a hug,” she extended out her arms. “So I wish that you’d hug octopus,” Timmy muttered under his breath, and both of the two adult fairies looked at one another. Just because he was now a fairy didn’t mean they needed to treat him like a child. Wanda and Cosmo grinned and joined in the hug. Which only irritated him even more.   
“Let me go,” Timmy called out, gritting his teeth.  
“Well that didn’t work,” Kelly replied. “I know. Cosmo, Wanda I wish that we have to make octopus smile. He’s always grumpy, like an old man. And he’s a baby fairy, not an old man fairy.” Wanda couldn't help but chuckle at this.   
“Oh cheer up sport, she is just a child,” Wanda reminded him. “So what do you have in mind to make Timmy smile?” Kelly thought for a moment as he ended up in Wanda’s arm. Timmy struggled to break her grip, but the pinked haired fairy only tightened her grip. It took a moment for her to finally come up with a response, and Timmy could only groan.   
“Ooh, I know. I wish I had a sweet roll,” it was his turn to glare at her. How he loved those putrid things. A warm lumpy stack of six rolls appeared, with a butterfly flavor that made his stomach rumble. “Okay you can have one, but only if you smile. And stop being grumpy.” Timmy folded his arms across his chest. Shifting his eyes away from her, “Don’t you want one? You always eat mine or take the ones I give you. Do you need a nap?”   
“I’m not a baby,” Timmy grunted. “Leave me alone and let me go.”   
“Ah look Wanda, Timmy’s grumpy. It’s time for a nap” Cosmo said. Poofing away only to reappear a moment later. With a bottle in his hand, containing a white liquid. With the viscosity of a heavy soda. Cosmo held out his hand, “Here Timmy. Drink this, it’ll help you relax a little. Sometimes Wanda makes Poof drink it. When he’s having a hard time falling asleep.” Timmy slapped Cosmo’s hand away, there was no way he was going to take a nap. No one put Timmy Turner down for a nap. Even if he was a tiny looking fairy.   
“Now let me go, I’m not drinking that. Or taking a nap,” Timmy said definitely.   
“Well someones cranky,” Kelly said proudly.   
“See he is grumpy,” Kelly said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice. “And stop screaming. It hurts my ears.” Cosmo poofed back in with a bottle in his hand.   
“Here Timmy drink this,” he held it out. Timmy only slapped it away, spilling it across the floor. Kelly glared at him.  
“Hey. No making a mess. Cosmo, Wanda I wish the carpet was clean. Mommy doesn't like messes, and neither do I.” Both of them raised their wands, and Timmy used that moment to bolt from Wanda’s grip. Floating towards the other end of the room. Kelly frowned, as Cosmo poofed up another bottle.   
“Come on Timmy. You’re feeling better,” Cosmo said. “See,” the green-haired fairy. Took a sip from it, “See it’s...tired.” His mouth dropped as he fell onto the floor. Wanda just sighed at her husband.   
“Timmy you need to relax,” Wanda said. “Stressing yourself out is only going to make you sicker.”   
“No.” Timmy snapped, “I’m not taking a nap. No way at the age of 80.” Wanda sighed, poofed up a butterfly net in her hand.   
“Come on Kelly,” Wanda said. “We should get our hands on Timmy before something bad happens. I think he needs a nap.” Timmy floated back towards the wall, as Wanda launched out at him. He floated up barely avoiding her, and rushed away. Avoiding Wanda’s grip she swung the butterfly net down and dashed at him. Timmy performed feet in the air, dashing around the room. Wanda kept trying to catch him after successfully cornering him she swung out, and barely missed him. Timmy was chuckling, but he was overexerting himself. As he flew towards the door, he ran directly into Kelly’s arm.   
“Gotcha ya,” she said. Kelly tightened her grip, and Wanda slammed the butterfly net over him.   
“Hey let me go,” Timmy said. As he floated towards the top of the net he couldn't get out of it. Wanda smiled, as Kelly grabbed a bottle and shoved it into his mouth. And slowly he relaxed into the net, and drifted off to sleep…  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Wanda was panting. She knew that fairy babies were fast, but hadn’t had to chase after one in a while. It made her smile, “He’s getting better isn't he,” Kelly's ears perked up at that.   
“We caught him. Wow, he's fast,” she said happily. “When he wakes up he shouldn't be so grump right,” Wanda nodded her head. “Good no grumpy octopus allowed.”   
“He just needs some rest,” Wanda said. “He’s been having a hard time sleeping lately.”   
“Where’s Poof,” She asked.   
“At school, and the only reason he doesn't go. Is because Timmy’s so sick he can’t go, but as his health improved. He’ll start going to school with Poof. All children have to go to school, including fairies.”   
“Cool,” she said. Her head turned towards the door, “I’ll be back my parents are calling.” With that, she walked off, and Wanda could only roll her eyes. The girl was so similar to her parents with a short-attention-span. Once the door was closed, she picked up the butterfly net. Poofing up a bed, she placed Timmy inside it. Covering his body, his wings twitched and she kissed the top of her head. “I love you. No matter how much trouble you cause.” It made her smile, the chance for Timmy to ever turn back into a human was shrinking. And she wasn’t going to raise a finger to stop it. The fairy council even if they had broken the contract saved her.. a former godchild. He was hers and would be until the end of time.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Timmy woke up and looked around. He floated out of the crib and looked around the room. Which he groaned, could it be anymore embarking? “Hi octopus,” Kelly’s voice said. “Here you go,” She said happily. Timmy looked at her, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were nowhere to be seen. Timmy snatched the sweet roll from her and devoured it.   
“God I love these, curse you, Chloe.” Kelly popped her head to the side.   
“Is Chloe your girlfriend?”   
“No,” Timmy said smiling. “She’s just a friend, that's all.” Kelly didn’t seem convinced, “So what time is it?”   
“Where I don’t know, but Poof should be getting home from school soon.” She said smiling, “And Wanda and Cosmo are out shopping.”   
“For?”   
“It’s a surprise for later,” Kelly said proudly. “Come on,” she said. Timmy looked at her puzzled, he floated down. And she wrapped her arms around him, “I think I have...I don’t know. Sharks!” She said mumbling to herself about something, and Timmy lost confusion. She went towards the door, and a moment later both of them appeared. “Look,” Kelly said, holding out Timmy. “He’s no longer grumpy,” Timmy looked up to her with a glare.   
“Ya! It worked Wanda,” Cosmo said happily. “See I knew what I was doing.”   
“How are you feeling?”   
“Better,” Timmy admitted. “I still hate taking naps. I’m 80 years old, I shouldn't have to take them.” Wanda could only chuckle.   
“Hugs,” Kelly said. Timmy just groaned, he was never going to get used to this. Wand and Cosmo joined in at the fun. As the school bus appeared, Poof floated out of the school bus. A magical school bus, Poof looked at the scene in front of him.   
“What did I miss?”   
“Octopus is no longer grumpy,” Kelly said proudly. “Come on Poof. Let’s go play outside.” With that, they walked out of the bedroom, and with nothing to complain about he followed her. Though a growing question was on his mind. Why did she have godparents? He knew the twins had them, but the growing question was why? He was going to have to ask Cosmo, and Wanda one day, but for now. He just followed Poof, Kelly, Cosmo, Wanda outside of the house. A much-needed break, as he rarely got outside the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11  
All Wanda could do was look at how unorganized and cluttered the room was. It left her frustrated to the point she was mauling her bottom lip. As she was slowly going through box by box organizing the room. Even with near-infinite magic at her disposal  
It would take months of work to organize everything. Even with Poof, and Cosmo help. Whittling away at the clutter was a nightmare she never expected to face. Inside the fishbowl castle was a special room. Created after Timmy walked away to live his human life as an adult. The phantom pains still laced though she could never be more proud of him. This special room was filled with all kinds of things, memories, and more. All dedicated to her former godchild, and soon to be adopted son. And she knew what she needed to find, but where was it? With a wave of her wand, she sent the box she was going through to a specific corner of the room. And before she could jump into another box she turned her attention towards the door.   
Timmy had poofed into the room. Starting at the floor as if he was thinking about something. “What’s wrong with sport?” His blue eyes moved towards her. Timmy paused for a moment and looked back at the door. “Are you okay? You in pain? Should I-”   
“No, it’s not that. I feel fine,” Timmy admitted. “I was just wondering something. And since I can’t find Cosmo, and Poof’s at school. Kelly probably has no clue I thought I’d find you.” Wanda floated down towards him, “Why does Kelly have godparents? I mean I’m not complaining she is my granddaughter, but why? She isn’t miserable. I mean sure she’s kind, dense, autistic, but she isn’t miserable. Not like the twins or am I missing something?” Without a second thought, she wrapped her arms around the toddler who only grunted at this. Though he didn't’ fight back, which brought warmth to her heart. He wore pink clothing fitted for his new rounder body which if he managed to pass the gestation period. Eventually, he would start to look like a normal fairy which brought with it a level of excitement she couldn't help herself.   
“Well, technically she doesn't need them,” Wanda spoke. Timmy raised an eyebrow, “The reason she has godparents. Well, it is because of you and the twins.” Wanda explained, “You see…” She started on a trip down memory lane. Especially she chose some of the best moments of their long history together. Timmy listened intently and absorbed everything, and as Wanda drawn on and one. She had completely forgotten about the child in her arms. “And there was another time…” Wanda could only chuckle as Timmy dozed off in her arms. No matter how much he tried to fight it, he couldn't win against his body's needs. It was adorable and Wanda couldn't help, but love him even more. With that, she picked up her wand and carefully poofed into another room. Where she laid the toddler in a crib and covered him carefully. His small wings twitched underneath the blanket. Kissing on his head she left the toddler to his slumber and left the room.   
After checking the time she poofed out of the room. Towards Kelly’s bedroom just on time as the yellow school bus for Spellementary school pulled out of the portal. The door swung open and Poof floated down the steps. “Hi mom,” Poof said with his usual happy deminer. “Where’s Timmy?” Wanda could only chuckle. Whenever he got home from school that was his go-to. The fear was always there, but Wanda pushed it to the side.   
“Come on,” She said. With that, they poofed into the castle, “Be quiet. Timmy’s asleep.” Poof nodded his head as they entered the room. After a moment he floated out of the room. “You need to stop worrying,” Wanda said, trying to smooth over her other son. “He’s not going to die, nor are we going to lose him again. I promise. Neither I nor your dad will allow it.”   
“You mean it?” Poof asked, “You let him go last time, and what if-” Wanda cut him off.   
“I mean it, now let’s go do your homework. Then we can worry about this later. Besides, the gestation period is coming to an end soon. Once Friday the 13th passes he’ll be permanently a fairy. Plus your dad and Kelly should be back from visiting Tommy soon.” With that, the two of them left the room, and Poof had a noticeable skip in his step.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Timmy floated out of the fishbowl castle. Stretching as he did relieve stiffness in his lower body. It was strange to feel this free without having to worry about aching joints. The room was kept rather clean. Timmy wasn’t sure if it was thanks to Wanda, Cosmo, or Kelly. Maybe Poof, but he was still rather young. “Hi, Octopus! I see you awake from your nap.” Following the voice, Kelly was sitting on her bed tying up her shoes. “How are you feeling?”   
“Fine,” Timmy said. “Where are you going?”   
“To the aquarium! The perfect place on earth,” She said, smirking. “Mommy’s taking me. We’re going to go look at fish and you have to come along. No baby fairies are allowed to be left alone!” Timmy looked at her puzzled, for the first time in almost two months. He was going to be able to see Tammy again which caused him to freeze right there. With all the thoughts running through his head, “Hey what's wrong with you? Hello. Wanda? Cosmo? Timmy’s frozen!” They reappeared at the ready and Timmy just stood there thinking over. Talking to Tammy or any of his friends or family left him anxiety-ridden. “What’s wrong with him?”   
“I don’t know,” Cosmo said. “What did you tell him?”   
“Umh,” Kelly paused a moment. “Oh right I got to go, we can fix this later. Come on Octopus you have to come too. We're going to the aquarium!” Without answering Cosmo’s question she snatched Timmy in her arms. He didn't react as he was transformed into a backpack. And with that Kelly left the room, and Timmy with a sense of terror.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12  
This had to be one of the weirdest situations to find himself in. Currently, Timmy was disguised as a plushie. Which was laying on the old couch that was scratching against his skin. As Kelly was tying her shoes, humming to herself. As her parents were taking her to the aquarium which left her buzzing with joy. But he wasn’t even focused on her instead he was focused on his daughter. Who was laying on her stomach staring at her cellphone; which left Timmy frozen? Petrified in fear. What did he say to her? This was the first time in almost a year he got to see her. Her black hair was falling to her sides. She was a starking reminder of his now-deceased ex-wife. It was nice to see her being happy. One of his greatest fears when she was growing up was her never being able to live on her own. Thought that had vanished with time, did he reveal himself to her? “Okay I’m done,” Kelly said.  
“Do we have to go to the aquarium?” Tammy asked with a frown, “We went last week. How about we go visit uncle Tommy or aunt Chloe instead? We could go and poke Tommy. Or sit and talk with aunt Chloe about the old days. With your grandfather and stupid things they did as children. That's much more interesting than the aquarium. Or-”  
“No!” Kelly said with a stern voice. “Why would I want to go visit those boring people. When I can go and visit the best place on earth? Plus they got a whole bunch of new fish in last week. I want to go, and the best part Izzy is going to be there.” Tammy glared at her daughter.  
“Fine,” Tammy complained. “Let’s go.” After a moment Tammy grabbed her jacket and both of them flicked off the lights. “Oh, wait don’t forget your stuff. We don’t want to go unprepared.” Kelly stopped for a moment.  
“Oh right,” Kelly said. She walked over to Timmy and picked him up. “Come on Octopus we can’t be late. Or Izzy will be mad.” With that, she grabbed Wanda who was in the backpack. And left the house, both of them shut the front door. “Yay do you think Izzy going to like the new fish the aquarium got?”  
“Of course she is,” Tammy said happily.  
………..  
Izzy was adorable. It was one of the cutest things that Timmy had ever seen. Izzy was a bit shorter than Kelly. With the same thickness of hair only with a ginger tinted, a white shirt, and a skirt. She was a rather shy person, who seemed to be focusing on the ground more than anything. She was probably autistic, but he couldn't confirm it. “Hi Izzy!” Kelly said with a giant grin across her face, “Ready for another fun day at the best place on earth?”  
“Yes,” she said quietly. “Do you think the new fish is colorful?”  
“Who knows,” Kelly said. She grabbed her hand, “Mom we’re going to go explore on our own.”  
“Okay,” Tammy said. With that they followed her, Timmy poofed back into the pink backpack she wore.  
“You okay Timmy?” Poof asked.  
“Ya,” Timmy said, unconvincing. Even if he enjoyed his granddaughter's presence. What did he say to his own daughter?  
…..  
“Hey, where are we going?” Kelly asked. They spent the next two hours exploring the aquarium. Kelly and Izzy went on their own. Tammy and her boyfriend followed them from a careful distance not disturbing the two twelve-year-olds. It was mostly Kelly doing the talking, flexing her knowledge. Which was vast to the point which left Timmy rather impressed. Not even Chloe, a top of the line Ph.D. student couldn't keep up with this. Izzy was rather quiet and introspective. After finishing another tour of the place, Izzy gave in and went to her parents. By that point Kelly was satisfied and they decided to leave. “Are we visiting aunt Chloe or uncle Tommy?”  
“Mom,” Tammy said reflexively. “You made me go to the aquarium again. So I decided we’re going to go visit her. Besides, it's been a few weeks, and she hasn’t called me.” Timmy raised an eyebrow as sweat started rolling down his body. Even if he was disguised as a stuffed whale. He was shivering, seeing Chloe? That left him to the point of vomiting. Did he even say anything to her?  
“Sport are you okay?” Wanda asked.  
“Tammy’s not talking about-”  
“We’re here!” Tammy said giddily. “Come on Kelly let’s go. We can go get some of her sweet rolls. She has some in the kitchen.” Before Kelly could even unbuckle she was dragged out of the car. Which confirmed Timmy’s fear, Wanda raised her wand and poofed them into the house. It had taken decades before Chloe moved back into the city and that was only to be closer to the kids. For a couple of years, Tammy after she had completed college moved in with them. It was the closest he got to have his full family again. He had come to understand why so many people came with regrets, and he was full of them.  
They landed on the couch, and a smile crossed his face. Chloe was exactly the same age as him. She had clearly seen better days but was still as Armstrong as ever. Deep down he knew that she was fine, but it was always a relief to see her there. “Hi Tammy there in the fridge. Hi Kelly you seem happy? Another fun day of exploring the wonders of our aquatic lands?” Kelly nodded her head.  
“Uh-huh,” she said. “We got to see a real-life Coelacanth. They're so weird, though not as cool as a rainbow trout! I still love that name.” Chloe chuckled lightly and placed the box on the couch.  
“Come on Kelly!” With that she darted off towards the kitchen and Chloe could only roll her eyes.  
“These two I swear,” Chloe muttered under her breath. “Seriously Timmy why do I always get stuck with them? Why can’t Tommy come and visit me? It's nice to see them through…” She lost her train of thought. Leaving the room, Timmy poofed into his fairy form. Hovering not too far from the couch.  
“She’s so headstrong,” Timmy shook his head.  
“Oh we’re going to go and check on Kelly,” Cosmo said. “Come on Poof.” With that, the three of them quickly flew out of the room. Leaving Timmy alone he floated towards her. Chloe was carefully going through her house organizing things.  
“Seriously where the heck is it?” Chloe asked, grinding her teeth. She had long since gotten her bipolar disorder under control.  
“What’cha looking for?” Timmy asked without thinking.  
“You’re death certificate,” Chloe responded. “I have to fill out some forums for legal reasons. And then your 401k...Timmy?” She turned around rapidly. She wore a yellow floral shirt, with jeans. Her mouth dropped wide open, “Ooh I get it this is a dream.” Which only made Timmy glare, and he poofed up a bucket of water. Which floated above her head and dumped it on her.  
“Ooh how's that for being a dream,” Timmy said rolling his eyes. “Well here,” he poofed the certificate into her hand. “Why do you need it exactly? Can’t you just reach the 401(k) or…”  
“And once again I’m vindicated,” Chloe said. “Come on. The two of them are probably in the bedroom. You’re going to have to tell me everything? And what the heck are you? Also my clothes. Are you telling me that Crocker was right?” Chloe glared at him.  
“I’m doing well,” Timmy said. “Thank you for asking and here you go.” With that, he poofed her into dry clothes. “And yes Crocker was right, but I still don’t understand why we can’t remember it. And to answer the question the ‘Fairy council’ turned me into a fairy and so far there's likely no way to go back to being normal.”  
“Oof,” She said. With that, the two of them entered the kitchen. Which Chloe predicated was emptied. “They're going to go through my DVD collection again. Seriously these two get on my nerves sometimes. Can’t even ask, you want a sweet roll?” She asked, and Timmy bit his bottom lip. Chloe moved over and pulled one out from a plate, “I know you want it.”  
“I hate you,” Timmy complained.  
“I know I love me too,” Chloe said grinning. “Not tell me everything. They're going to be there for at least an hour. So we got some time to kill.”  
“Well…” Timmy sat there reading over what she needed to know. Even pooping up a scrapbook that Wanda and Cosmo kept. “And so that’s where we got here.” He complained, “Umh what do I do here.”  
“Well you should get going before Kelly notices you’re gone. Don’t worry your secret's safe with me.” Chloe said chuckling, handing Timmy a whole bag filled with sweet rolls. “You’re going to visit me again right?” Timmy nodded his head and poofed them away greedily.  
“And you think I won’t-”  
“Stop overreacting,” Chloe snapped. “Timmy I’m not going to kill myself. Seriously I’m 80, you’ve been around me for decades. Grow up already and stop worrying.”  
“I know-”  
“Just go already,” Chloe said. “And thanks. If you're curious I have no choice, but to take out the money from your 401k. And no I can’t roll it over if I don’t. They're going to force me to do it. Which comes with the tax-penalty for early withdrawal.” She cursed under her breath. With that, he poofed over to where Kelly was. And cosmo looked over towards him.  
“You’re back Timmy,” Cosmo said grinning. “Anything interesting will happen?”  
“You look happy,” Wanda said. “Kelly’s looking for any DVDs on aquatic life.” She  
replied nodding his head. Though personally, he had felt this peaceful in a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13  
Timmy was following his granddaughter through the school's corridors. Which was washed with memories from his childhood. His old elementary school had been renamed after an old fire burned it down. It was much more modern and filled with tech, and lacking the noticeable lockers. ‘Denzel Elementary’ should’ve sent chills down his spine, but it didn’t. Usually, he would just stay home with Wanda or Cosmo throughout the day, but today Kelly refused. So after her almost throwing a tantrum, Timmy just gave in and went along. “Wow,” Timmy thought looking around the school. From the built-in led-lights in the ceiling. Which noticeably had built-in solar cells in every window and brick. “I haven’t been here since the twins left for middle school. This place is so different.”   
“Ya,” Cosmo said grinning. “It’s been a whole world here. A lot of things have changed, unfortunately not everyone.” He spoke with a gruff tone in his voice like something didn’t sit well with him.   
“Shush,” Kelly said. “I’m on my way to class, so no being nosy.” Timmy could only roll his eyes. She was so Tammy’s daughter with the same tone, demeanor, and way of acting. “Besides who are you talking about?”   
“No one,” Timmy said quickly. “I’m just thinking about Chloe and a couple of old friends. Nothing to concern yourself with.” She didn’t sound convinced, but turned into a very old classroom. Classroom ‘A113’, another warning bell that should’ve gone off in his mind, but different. “Who’s your-ahhh Crocker!” The man turned his attention towards Kelly who was now frowning. He had the same lab coat, black glasses, but lacked the noticeable hump he once had. “How is he still alive?”   
“Oh Timmy...you and Chloe are the reason,” Wanda said. From Kelly’s back as a disguised backpack. “You two wish to help him overcome his obsession and as such he’s now immortal. Well, that was after an accident, but that's not the point.” Crocker gave Kelly ahead rubbing which only made the girl smile.   
“Hi dr. Pharmacist!” Kelly chirped, “Can I have my test back? I want to show mommy.”   
“Of course,” Crocker said. Handing her the test. Kelly could only grin, “So how’s your mother doing.”   
“Excellent! As always since I’m there, and I’m awesome.” Kelly said, grinding, “Hi Allie.” She waved only to get glasses from the girl. Who walked past her without looking back, “Wanna-”   
“No now leave me alone!” Allie snapped, “Seriously you shouldn't be here.” Before Kelly could respond the school bell rang. And Kelly skipped towards her seat which was right at the front of the classroom. Kelly placed Timmy down on the desk, but his eyes were only focused on his old math teacher. That man had been a pain in his side for years. Even after graduating college, as he was unfortunately one of Chloe’s closest friends.   
“Well, we’re we? Ah right,” Crocker picked up an expo-markers. They still make these things? Timmy wondered. Throughout the day Timmy constantly had to bring her attention back to Crocker. Or stop her from making some annoying noise, but it was to no effort. She was humming to herself as she took notes carefully following Crocker with an almost interest. “You know if you study hard you could become a marine biologist,” Crocker said, Kelly cocked her head to the side.   
“Cool, and I plan to be one too,” Kelly said proudly. This was going to be the first time or last time he was going to see this man. As throughout the next few weeks whenever Kelly would go to school. He’d have to deal with this man, but why didn’t he freak out? Wanda and Cosmo had to keep reminding him, but it just wasn't’ natural. Or at least to him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After class one-time Timmy and Kelly were going to school by themselves. Wanda decided to keep Poof home from school. Something to do with Jorgen, what the buffoon wanted was beyond him. Only for the two of them to be kidnapped by this thing. That Timmy had no words to describe he was trapped behind a butterfly net which made his magic useless. “Hey Kelly are you okay?” He asked the girl who was hanging upside down from a liquid vat of soda? Juice? Timmy wasn’t sure, “And may I ask what the heck is that thing.”   
“I’m fine,” Kelly said. “Don’t worry we just have to beat my evil nemesis!” She said, shaking her hand lightly. Timmy raised an eyebrow, “And you’re magic doesn't work Octopus! You’re a fairy. Everyone knows that fairy magic doesn't work if you're under a butterfly net.” Timmy frowned, well that was news to him.  
“Don’t worry my dear friend. I shall take good care of you,” the thing spoke with a low scratchy ear-piercing voice. Which only caused Timmy to cringe from hearing the voice. “And now I shall demonstrate my true evil by drowning your godsister in a cold vat of orange juice!” It shouted with twisted laughter, and Timmy just looked at the eyesore. With orange fur, butterfly wings, and wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket. That wasn’t cheap. “And then I’ll douse you in a bucket of warm loving honey! Bow before my true evil!”   
“Where's your tophat?” Kelly asked.   
“My what?” It asked.   
“Well, you said you’re evil right?” The thing nodded its head, “Well then you should have a top hat and bat wings. But that doesn't matter.” The thing put its big round plunky arms under its chin, “You do want to be evil don’t you nemesis?”   
“Well I do like the idea of being evil,” Nemesis said. After thinking it over the thing moved back behind a door. The two of them were in some kind of factory looking place, which meant this was probably one of her wishes. Nemesis returned a minute later wearing a black top hat. “Now then as I was-”   
“Where’s your suit?” Nemesis grumbled, and a moment later returned. By then Kelly was now swimming in the vat of orange juice. “And a cane?”   
“Is this some kind of joke?” Nemesis asked, only for Kelly to shake her head. “Very well then I shall return with a cane, and then shall I destroy you!” With that, it went behind the room, and Timmy was just shaking his head. His sweat was dripping at the stupidity of this thing. Nemesis returned walking with a cane, and a suit. Bowing his head as not to ruin his tophat. “Now then is there anything else I need to be truly evil? So that I may destroy you Kelly Willcocks.” She chuckled, “And I shall dump fresh orange juice on top of you.”   
“Yay! I mean no you fiend!” She said shaking her fist, “How could you do something so evil. Where’s your British accent.” Nemesis raised its eyebrow, “Everyone knows that British people sound pure evil. You do want to be evil don’t you?” Nemesis nodded his head.  
“Very well, but after this no more changes! Or else!” With that, it returned behind the door. Kelly grabbed the butterfly net. “Don’t worry Nemesis is a bit of an idiot. He’s dumber than Wanda!” Timmy sweatdropped, “Since we all know that Cosmo’s the smart one. Now then Octopus I wish we were home!”   
“Is this supposed to be a reference I don’t get?”   
“Just grant the wish,” Kelly said. Timmy raised his rattle and poofed the two of them back to his house. Only for Nemesis to return with a brand new accent.  
“Now then scallywags-curses I’ve been tricked! Bamboozled! I’ll get you next time Kelly!” They poofed back home, and Kelly brushed off her clothes.   
“Hi, Wanda! Hi Cosmo! I once again outsmarted Nemesis with my intelligence!” She said, “And I made him dress like a super evil cosmo.” Timmy looked puzzled, but never got a response. As Poof rammed into him. And snatched his hat, “Poof why are you stealing Timmy’s rattle.”   
“Run Kelly!”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14  
“Bye Uncle Tommy,” Kelly said cheerfully. As she left his house, Tommy could only roll his eyes. Timmy was quietly tucked in her arms and hadn’t been this satisfied in quite some time. Though he didn’t say anything as his anxiety got too bad, it was nice. Even if Tommy hadn’t gotten married or had kids. But seeing his kids living their lives even if indirectly made him happy. “You’re happy octopus. Why are you so happy? Man was Wanda right. You are weird.”   
“Am not,” Timmy said defensively.   
“Are too,” Kelly said. “And that’s final.” Timmy grumbled as she slipped into the car, “Psst I wish we were home.” Kelly whispered, and Timmy took his rattle and gave it a wave. With that, he poofed the car home and made sure that Tammy didn’t notice. Or hopefully didn't go home. “Ya, we’re home. I’m going to go get a snack.” With that, she exited the car and Tammy could only shake her head. “Well, you can have anything you want except the sweet rolls. Your mommy says you’re eating too many of them.” Timmy grinned at the thought but grumbled. After the two of them ate their snack, Timmy poofed up towards the bedroom. Though he ended up in Tammy’s room he wasn’t perfect, but poofing around was rather convenient. After another poof, he finally ended in Kelly’s room.   
“So how was it?” Wanda asked.   
“Awesome,” Timmy admitted. “It’s been a long while since I’ve felt this good,” Wanda smirked and with that Timmy floated over towards Poof with curiosity. “Whatcha doing?” He grimaced at the thought only Chloe said it as much as he did.   
“Playing video games wanna play?” Poof asked almost happily.   
“I haven’t played video games in a long time,” Timmy admitted. As Poof handed him control. It was strange, Kelly popped her head in some time later. She sat down next to them with a puzzled look on her face. “What? Do you want to play? I’m not good at this game. Or...any.”   
“Wow you’re an old man,” Kelly said flatly. Wanda just shook her head and left him alone.  
\----  
“Well have fun,” Wanda said. “Cosmo and I are heading out to our godpareting meeting in Fairy World so have fun. You three.” With that, Wanda raised her wand and poofed away with her husband. Kelly was proudly grinning.   
“Alright octopus, wrasses. We’re going to meet Izzy, let's go!” She called out with that Timmy and Poof transformed into school supplies. Poof was her backpack, and Timmy was her notebook. After stuffing her fish toy and a few other goodies she left her room. After another exciting ride, they appeared at Izzy’s house. Which wasn’t big, and Timmy had a nagging feeling he had seen this place before. To the point, a shiver ran down his spine. “Hi Izzy!” She said with the loudest scream she could and Izzy looked down towards the floor. “Want to go play at the playground?”   
“No...sure,” Izzy said.   
“Okay,” Kelly said happily. “Well, what do you want to do?”   
With that the two of them with Timmy and Poof hidden. Kelly was almost always cheerful, using his free hand. He made a wave of his rattle and poofed the two of them over to the playground. Not that Kelly or Izzy would notice, “Hey Timmy what are we doing? Should they be on their own?”   
“Relax I’ve got everything under control,” Timmy said happily. Poof frowned but didn’t believe him. Kelly ran with Izzy’s hand in hers and moved over towards the swings. “Besides their only kids, they can’t be that much trouble.”   
“You have no idea,” Poof said.   
They spent the next half an hour messing around. The park was only about twenty or thirty minutes from Izzy’s house. With a single wave of his rattle, and a little bits of Poofs help. Was able to get the things to keep themselves entertained. Something emerged from his inners and he turned his attention from his granddaughter and towards a group of girls. “Uck, why are the freaks here?” The tallest girl said, and Allie was quiet.   
“Hi Kelly,” Allie said. “How are you?”   
“Hi Allie,” Kelly said cheerfully. The taller girl of the group glared at her and turned towards Izzy. A grin appeared across her face and she walked over towards her and Allie glared at her.   
“Hey Izzy,” the girl didn’t even lookup. “Guess what?” Again no response, and by now Timmy’s hand was moving towards his wand. “Hey, I’m talking to you.”   
“Leave me alone,” Izzy replied.   
“That's it-”   
“Leave her alone!” Timmy appeared in his full form furry in his eyes. No one messed with his family or friends. All of the girls froze upon him and slowly backed up as Timmy pulled the rattle in front of him. He sent a blast of magic swirling towards the girl who jumped back.   
“Octopus what are you doing?” Kelly screamed, but before he could respond. Appearing out of nowhere was a giant purple book. With the title of ‘Da Rulez’ and a mass wind picked up. And him and Poof went floating, “Timmy! Poof!” She screamed as they got sucked into the book...  
…  
“Uhh, what just happened?” Allie asked and looked over towards the two of them. “Oh my gosh, are you two okay?” Izzy was looking down at the floor. “What were we doing?”   
“You 're...going to take us to the aquarium,” Kelly responded. She walked over towards Izzy and hugged the girl. Who was rather shaken none of them had any memory of the event that just happened.   
“Ooh okay,” Allie said. “Why don’t we go ask your parents if they can take us?”   
“Okay,” Kelly said. “Come on Izzy,” she didn’t respond just followed Kelly who was happy. Another trip to the aquarium was another great gift, though she couldn't help, but feel like she was forgetting something. Timmy was watching them from the small glass ball that sat on Jorgen’s wooden desk.   
“What do you mean I don’t get to see my granddaughter anymore?” Timmy snapped at the man. Wanda and Cosmo were behind him, and sweat was forming down the self-proclaimed toughest fairy in the universe.   
“It’s against ‘Da Rulez’,” Jorgen said.   
“Against Da Rulez? Do you think-” Timmy scrambled at the top of his lounged and lurched at the man. He lost all self-control and Poof just looked in terror.  
…  
“Is Timmy going to be okay?” Poof asked, worried. His older brother’s meltdown was still fresh on his mind. Wanda looked at him with a loving smile, he loved his parents more than he could ever say.   
“Of course he is sweety,” Wanda said as she hugged him. “Timmy’s just having a tough time. And losing access to his kids and granddaughter just pushed him over the edge. He’s asleep in the other room. All this means is he’s our to keep, and I wasn’t expecting to lose Kelly so...early.” Poof nodded his head and placed it in Wanda’s chest. And the two of them floated there for a while.   
A/N: The fish is called a Fairy Wrasse. Which is a purple fish and Poof’s nickname by Kelly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15  
Timmy spent a whole week with Chloe. It was the closest he was going to get to his old life, but it wasn’t the same. And now his new fairy form was making him uncomfortable. It was a dark place where it went, “You need to stop overthinking sometimes.” He looked up at his blonde-haired companies. Her skin was wrinkled, and a level of exhaustion was there. All his life it was a curiosity, but after his diagnosis, he came to understand why. It was hard to move on or give up everything you worked for. Losing your friends and family always took a toll on people, “Come on. I’m not dead yet. I’m still kicking you should go home. I’m sure your friends...or families...or godparents. Honestly, I’m not sure. Just go home already, they are worried about you and care.”   
“I know,” Timmy admitted. His head looked down to the floor, “I’m just. It’s not fair. I didn’t want to have leukemia. I didn’t want to be a fairy, and what if you-”  
“Don’t you dare!” Chloe snapped, “Do you think I asked to have bipolar disorder?” Timmy could only roll his eyes, “Go already I’m not going to die yet, besides you might be able to reverse it. Though I’m not sure why you’d want to.” She handed him a bag of her sweet rolls, “Though you might want something on the way home. Now go and talk to this council or whoever turned you into this.” Snatching it, he took the rattle that was laying on his side. After looking at her for a moment, he raised the rattle and poofed back. It was strange how even if he was terrible with magic he could always find them.   
Poofing to the house? Appartement? He wasn’t exactly sure what it was as it was a rather small building, but inside was huge. It could have as many rooms as they wanted just by a flick of their wands/rattles. Hmm, how many fairy toddlers were out there. So far even though he had been with them for months he had never noticed any other around Poof’s age. However old he was, if having an age meant anything. “Hey, where did you go?” Timmy looked directly forward to see the aforementioned toddler floating in front of him. “Where are you with Chloe?”   
“Oh no,” Timmy replied if by instinct. “Um, where are Cosmo and Wanda? Or your parents or my godparents? I don’t know how this works, you know what I mean.” He said trying not to let his growing frustration get the better of him. Poof raised an eyebrow after a hesitation he moved towards another room. Which he followed into a room that was filled with books, and all kinds of things. Many of which looked rather distinctively familiar to him.   
“Mom! Timmy’s back!” Poof said unhappily, “He still won’t tell me where he went. I still think he went to Chloe’s.” Wanda smiled as she floated down towards him, Cosmo was lost in one of the boxes.   
“How are you feeling sport?” Wanda asked with a smile, “Any way we’re just looking for..” Cosmo poofed his head out from the box. In his hand was a pink hat that Timmy used to wear when he was growing up. One he thought he had lost after his divorce with Tootie. Slowly he floated over towards the green-haired fairy.   
“Look! Look I found it, Wanda!” Cosmo shouted on the top of his lounges, “Look. Hi Timmy, when did you get home? Have fun? I know I did!”   
“It was okay,” Timmy said. He was silent for a moment, “I want to see the Fairy Council. I have to find a way to reverse this. I can’t lose Chloe or my kids or maybe I could find a way to turn them into fairies.” Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof looked at one another.   
“Are you sure?” Poof asked in terror, “But..but. Mom promised!” He said fuming, “You promised.”   
“Calm down..” Wanda said, but Poof flew off. She sighed, “Are you sure sport? That’s a tall order. But only if you are sure about this.”   
“Of course I am,” Timmy confirmed. “There has to be a way to change things…”  
\---  
He wasn’t sure why, but Cosmo and Wanda were rather resistant to going into public. So after five or so minutes, he went on his own with Poof following behind him. They came into the open air which was rather different. Cosmo and Wanda would take him throughout the earth, but neither of them would go out to Fairy World. They were always careful who they talked to, which left him rather worried. Appearing in the center of the city it was truly magical. He had seen the town a few times from obscure angles and alleyways. It was filled with life that made the city sparkle with colors he had never seen or noticed before. It was a warm feeling that flew from his chest as not too far from their location was a giant wand. Something deep inside him was pulsing and feeling rather happy. “So what do you think?” Poof asked.   
Timmy moved the hat on top of his head, “It’s beautiful I’ve never noticed...not important.” With that, the two of them made their way down the city. It was amazing watching as clearly hundreds to thousands of fairies. With countless hair colors, skin tones, and wings. Sunlight shimmered off the radiation crowns above their heads. “Stupid rattle can’t do anything right.” He grumbled, but Poof just shook his head. And a grin appeared across his face.   
“Come on Timmy,” Poof said as he snatched his old hat. He wasn’t sure if it was the one that Tootie had taken or Chloe. Did he have two hats? It was possible, but he pushed the thought was lost on him. As he followed the younger fairy throughout the complex maze, “Can’t catch me!”   
“Can you slow down?” Timmy called out, but this only pushed Poof to go faster through the city. He moved directly into an area with a large crowd and Timmy could only groan. Using his rattle so after a moment he raised the rattle he couldn't even poof into another room, but he could poof over towards them. So using his rattle he poofed over to Poof. Who ran directly into Timmy’s chest, “Oh come on. You can’t even poof into another room no fair Timmy!” Some of the other fairies turned towards them, and Timmy could only shake his head. Even if he was only ten years younger than him the lack of maturity.   
“Seriously I’m not in the mood,” Timmy said trying to remain calm. Having Cosmo and Wanda completely fluke out was already getting him on his nerves. Now Poof was acting like this, “Come on let’s go to your stupid council I have a few nasty words for them.” Poof grinned as he looked around only to notice that eyes all around him were staring at him. It was as if the entire area had lost their breath, like he was something rare. “What? I do.” He threatened, but that only seemed to make things even worse. “You know what. Let’s go.” He flew but was quickly bunched in by the fairies who were staring at him. So annoyed him and Poof raised their rattle and poofed.   
“What the heck was this about?” Timmy asked the younger fairy. Who could only chuckle a bit.   
“Well, there’s two reasons. One we’re super rare...well I am at least. If you find a way to turn back into a human. Two you are Fairy Worlds Sword & Shield. And are rather popular….you have your museum.” Poof said proudly, “You don’t believe me do you?” Timmy raised an eyebrow. After decades of that delusional man yelling at them for letting their fairies go. Fairies were already unbelievable, but a museum? Timmy could only chuckle at the thought, “I’ll show you.” Poof raised his rattle and poofed the two of them towards a building. It had a chromium finish. “Go on, go inside.”   
It took Timmy a moment, but he flew inside the building. Which was mostly empty, but a few employees working there. Floating into the side was a giant statue of him, Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. “What the?” As he floated through the room which was laid with paintings, moving pictures, and more. “Holly...Chloe would love this place. You know-”   
“I know!” Poof snapped, “Seriously why didn’t you ever marry her?” He snapped at Timmy but realized that hit a sore spot.   
“For a lot of reasons,” Timmy said. “And most of them I’m not willing to divulge. So stop asking.”   
“I have to agree, why didn’t you marry her?” Timmy turned his head to the big blockhead. It was clear Wanda and Cosmo had been antsy when he was around. “Anyway, what the heck are you two doing throughout town? Seriously do you know what headache you’ve caused me?”   
“Already answered that question,” Timmy said. “And what do you want? Wait, I want to talk to your stupid council! I have some words for them,” he tried again. God this was like trying to find Tammy therapy Jorgen raised an eyebrow. Sighing, he slammed his giant wand on the ground and poofed them back towards the house. “This isn’t what I meant!”   
“I know that!” Jorgen snapped, “You two watch over-”   
“Jorgen Von Strangle!” The purple robe of the fairy council said and he turned around. “What is the meaning of this? Rumors are spreading across the city of the return of our Sword & Shield?” Timmy was just floating there quietly looking over the four council members. Which all wore robes that covered their faces. They were much taller than the average fairy but shorter than Jorgen. All eyes made their ways towards him, “He’s awake now?” Cosmo and Wanda floated quietly and the four council members looked at one another.   
“So is this the Fairy Council?” Timmy asked and they nodded their heads, “Good I have some words for you…”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16   
Timmy, Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda floated into his museum. He still wasn’t too happy with the whole fiasco. The Fairy Council seemed more spooked than anything. Unsure of what to do or how to act. They fancied leaving him no closer to figuring out how to reverse this. So maybe something in this dainty-old museum that was cluttered to the high heavens might have something useful. Inside the main hall was a giant set of statues of him, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Chloe. He was rather fixated on the statute which seemed to shimmer through the room. It brought an old warmth like a longing for something long forgotten. Someone cleared his throat and Timmy turned his head to see Jorgen standing there. “Are you ready for your tour of the museum?”   
“Yes,” Timmy said. With that, they started down the first hallway. Which was ever-changing and went through various aspects of his life. Containing images, paintings, and more. One could spend decades in here getting lost in the endless hallways, but Jorgen only gave a quick tour. “What’s that?” Timmy asked as he floated over towards something that stood out of the room. It was around egg-like shape with a light blue hue, “That’s weird.”   
“Oh, that?” Jorgen said, “Well it’s a wish stone. It's a bunch of old wishes put together into one last wish. Though you’d need a non-magical being to activate the wish.” He said, “Who knows you might find a use for it. We stopped making these centuries ago. Never had a use for all we know it could have some kind of plot relevance.” Jorgen said shrugging his shoulders, “Anyhoo let’s continue with our boring tour.” Another thought came over Timmy’s head, one that he wouldn't enact unless times called for it.   
After a while, Timmy lost interest in Jorgen’s boring lecture. And started to move on down a new way. “What’s this?” He flew into another hallway that was very different from the rest of the hallway. “Oh,” Timmy said. As he flew down the hallway he was floating down that was filled with photos. Images, statues, and more. “Why are Tammy and Tommy down here?” Cosmo and Wanda looked at him.   
“Well exactly like you,” Wanda said. “They were also heroes and since they were your kids. We added them to the museum and thought you’d like it.”   
\---  
The four of them were floating throughout the city. Timmy held the rock in a sack and wouldn't let it go. It was a warm day with a breeze that brushed against his skin. It was nice to be outside though all the staring was getting on his nerves. “So what are we going to do now?” Cosmo asked. Though their answer was answered in a moment's notice as laughter filled the air. “Oh hey look it's the anti-fairies.”   
“The what?” Timmy asked, confused. “What are anti-fairies?”   
“That’ll be us, Timothy,” Timmy turned his head to see a man. He looked like Cosmo only with longer fangs a deep blue color. His wings were bat-like he wore a blue chart hat and matching clothes. “Long time no see. You see, my boy it's elementary quite like how every proton has an electron counterpart. You fairies also have a computer part the anti-fairies! And I want you to meet your anti-fairy self anti-Timmy!” Timmy turned his head only to see a cube anti-fairy. With a deep grin on his face, he held a baby bottle.   
“Hello, my inferrer counterpart! It's time for a playdate of doom! Come on Foop let’s show these fairies who boss!” Only to see another anti-fairy behind him which had to be Poof anti-self. With that, the two of them went across the landholding out their bottles. All around the land changes as anti-magic? Evil magic? Timmy had no clue. He laughed evilly and with his magic transformed the beautiful landscape into a vile place. The land was shafted and jagged with cliffs screamed followed the land as the bottle was overflowing with magic. “Freedom!” Anti-Timmy said happily and Foop could only roll his eyes.   
“Show off,” Foop muttered under his breath.   
“Uhhh what’s going on?” Timmy asked only for Wanda to grab him and move to the side as a wave of magic came whirling towards him. Anti-Cosmo could only laugh as more and more people were screaming. “What the heck is going on? Why are they doing this?”   
“Their evil sport,” Wanda admitted. “After all they are trying to take over the universe. You’ve stopped them countless times!” Jorgen boomed into the area. Holding out his giant wand he sent a blast of magic whirling at the anti-fairies. Who could only laugh and cast hexes?   
“Stop you evil anti-fairies!” Jorgens shouted as he blasted another one and they poofed back to the anti-fairy world. “Ugh, Turner’s anti-self has formed.” With that, he sent a blast towards the toddler. And this only got reflected and sent back towards the land only for a giant net to over fall him.   
“Well get to it,” Poof said. Timmy looked at him and clutched the magical rock closer towards his chest. “Don’t give me that look. You're our Sword & Shield so go and save Fairy World.”   
“I don’t know,” Timmy said. He thought for a moment and raised his rattle, “I’ve got an idea!” With that, he poofed away leaving Poof, and the entire Fairy World alone. Nets were the fairies' weakness so it stands to reason that the anti-fairies also had the same weakness. Or it didn’t work. With that, he poofed back down to earth. There was one person that no matter the situation he could rely on.   
Poofing down to earth he appeared inside his old house. The one in which Chloe was living in. She was sitting on the couch and looked up from the book she was reading, “What's wrong with you? And what's that? Does this have to do with magic? Timmy, I told you I want nothing to do with fairy magic…”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17  
Anti-Timmy was happily floating around Fairy World or Anti-Fairy World II which he himself had created. His magic was flowing, but his mood was quickly soured. “Foop will you stop complaining?” Anti Timmy said as he floated over towards his older brother who only glared at him. Shifting around, “Does this have to do with your date with Anti-Goldie?”   
“No,” Foop snapped back.   
“Mom?”   
“No,” Foop replied.   
“Dad?”  
“For the last time no,” Foop snapped. “I don’t want a younger brother to show off. Hmm, I’d rather be doing something else. Turner is just going to stop you like he always does. There's a reason he’s Fairy World's Sword & Shield.” Anti-Timmy thought a moment after looking at his brother.   
“Ooh I know wanna play a game? We can play Check and Doom!” Anti-Timmy said, throwing his hands into the air. Foop could only roll his eyes.   
“You don’t get it! None of you ever get it-” Before Foop could finish Anti-Cosmo cut him off.   
“Enough!” Anti-Cosmo snapped as he finally picked up the last object he wanted. With that he fooped away the item in his hand, “Turner should be returning soon. Probably with his girlfriend in tow. We have what we claimed for now it's just time to end Turner once and for all. Besides, we still have anti-Timmy magic on our side. Though you're right he does have a pension for stopping us doesn't he?”   
“Of course it's not like-”   
“It’s not like this isn’t a family operation,” Anti-Cosmo reminded him. “On your first day, you conquered all of Fairy World. Though it's been months now it's time for your brother to shine. Do you understand me?” Foop nodded his head, “Good. Now then when Turner returns with Carmichael in hand...hmmm.” Anti-Cosmo thought for a moment trying to figure out how to handle this. The two of them were a dangerous throne, then again he would get a step-daughter out of the whole fiasco. A neat thought, but the fact remained why did he never marry her?   
“Oh hey look it's Turner,” Foop said. Anti-Cosmo followed his son’s gaze to see Turner floating there. “Now that we’ve been defeated can we go home?” Anti-Timmy could only roll his eyes.   
“Man your lame,” Anti-Timmy grumbled. “Come on it's just one stupid fairy so let’s go and stop him.” Before Foop could object Anti-Timmy raised his magical bottle and fooped the three of them outside the main building in Fairy World. Where the fools on the Fairy Council sat outside to where fairy Timmy was floating. With a grin, a wave of magic went flying towards them. “Ha missed me!” Anti-Timmy said and shot back, “Come on Foop let’s destroy Timmy once and for all.”   
“So you're the anti-fairies?” Timmy asked with an unknown accent, Foop raised an eyebrow. Where he had heard this voice before, “Well come and get me!” With that, Timmy stuck out his tongue and sent a wave of magic flying towards them. And so a chase across the town. Every blast of magic sent and slowly he weaved Anti-Timmy, and Foop across the town. Timmy was far faster than expected, and Anti-Timmy was growing unhappily and slowing down. “Ah, are you tired yet?” Anti-Timmy glared even Foop joined in. For an hour or so they went around town with magic whirling around the air.   
Timmy stuck his tongue out, but one fatal mistake. And floated into an alleyway and Anti-Timmy chuckled, “Now then it's time to end you!” WIth that Anti-Timmy raised his bottle and fooped up his brother and father. Sending a wave of magic that slammed directly into Timmy’s chest. Only for the pink hat too far to the ground. And instead wasn’t Timmy, but a blonde-haired fairy. “Who the heck are you?”   
“Wait Chloe?” Foop said, “If you’re hearing-”   
Only for a giant net to overcome Anti-Timmy, Anti-Cosmo, and Foop. “So is that it?” Chloe asked as she flew upwards. From the shadows Timmy appeared, “So what exactly are these anti-fairies? I’m still so confused.” She said.   
“Trust me, you’re as lost as I am.” Timmy admitted, “Now then what do we do?”   
“How am I supposed to know?” Chloe snapped and sighed, “Seriously why are you so stupid?” Anti-Cosmo raised his eyebrow. “Now then can I go back to what I was doing? I was having a fun time learning about the biology of ants.” Timmy just shook his head, “Now what do we do?” Timmy glared at her. It didn’t take too long for all of Fairy World to appear in awe.   
“Hmm,” Anti-Timmy said. “I don’t get it.” He said yawning as he slowly floated off to sleep. Anti-Cosmo wrapped his arms around his son.   
“Well played Timothy, well played.” Anti-Cosmo said, “Now then a quick question. How come you two never got married?”   
“That’s what I’ve been asking!” Poof screamed, Timmy turned his head towards his former godparents. Timmy winced and flew off Chloe just sighed. Jorgen appeared and raised an eyebrow.   
“So let me guess your Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.” The three of them nodded their head, “I’m gonna go after Timmy.” With that, Chloe floated away leaving Jorgen to take care of the anti-fairies. And cheers flowed through Fairy World.   
“Yay!” Cosmo and Wanda said in sync, “Our family is back together!”


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

"Run Kelly, Tommy it's a ghost!" Tammy screamed as she grabbed her daughter's and brother's hand. Dragging the two of them out of the old appeasement. Which left a grin across Timmy's face. He had finally gotten decent at transformations though he was still a fairy. He wasn't happy that Cosmo and Wanda lied to him, but there was nothing that could be done about it.

"Bye shark," Timmy replied with a wave. Kelly just followed her mother who was in a clear panic. It was nice to get revenge every once in a while though he loved his kids they were always a pain in the rear. Chloe raised an eyebrow at him, "What? I couldn't help myself. It was just there." Chloe sighed and shook her head at him. "Oh come on you have to admit it is a tiny bit funny."

"No, never." Chloe said calmly, "Now what are we going to do? Wanna go back to Fairy World? Stay here or…"

"Or go watch some awesome crime-fighting action-packed kicking butt tv shows. Heck ya." Timmy said, Chloe just shook her head.

"Really?" Chloe sighed, "Whatever you know Timmy minus the whole fairy thing. It's strange. I feel happier in a way." Timmy raised an eyebrow, "I haven't had to deal with my bipolar disorder and all I can say is it's nice. Besides, I never have to lose you...which helps. And don't you dare start worrying. All I'm saying is I like being a fairy. It's easier in many ways. Plus not having my bipolar disorder helps out."

"Ah," Timmy said. "Well let's go I'm sure Poof would enjoy them."

"You two I swear," Chloe grumbled with that. They raised their rattles and poofed back to Fairy World. Even though they were technically children, they were given the full mobility of adults. Essentially they were younger versions of teenagers, but with the full responsibilities of adulthood.

Decades Later

Timmy peeked over from the bush to the open areas. Kelly was walking next to Alie who was shaking her head. "Here you go," inside was food that Timmy couldn't quite make out. She just shook her head, "I was on the way home from work. And since I knew you were working. I thought why not stop by, so I bought you some dinner. Since I know you'd forget."

"Thanks," Kelly said awkwardly. Even if she was ordered there was still an awkward way she spoke. It was different from her as a child, "You do know me too well." Kelly said chirpily as she took out a plastic cup of kimchi and slowly devoured it. Allie was rather happy and hugged the girl.

"Why are you hugging me? I'm trying to eat," Kelly said.

"Is your boyfriend coming to pick you up?" Allie asked, "Or am I the one who's going to have to take you home."

"Duh," Kelly said. "My boyfriends are coming."

"Ah…" Allie said but nodded her head. "Well…"

"Can we go home already?" Poof said, "They're just eating and talking. They're fine." Timmy and Chloe groaned.

"How long is he going to be like this?" Chloe asked, "He's starting to get on my nerves. And trust me I know what being annoying is."

"A few more weeks," Wanda admitted.

A/N: Well this is the end of the story. There will be an inevitable rewrite and I'll admit. This story ends rather faster than I was expecting it was expected to be 25, but 19 chapters in total length. This is so far my longest story and has taken me over a year to write including a rewrite mid-way through. I'm hoping to have a rewrite that fixes grammar and spelling, but I'm planning to give it time. To focus on other stories...and hopefully by then I'll find a beta reader/editor.


End file.
